The Mafia: Round Two
by AsteriaKimeNymar
Summary: [High School AU] Another round of Mafia, another round of mayhem. But maybe with a little less real-life betrayal...? ...Probably not. Rated for the events that follow.
1. Introduction

Meep.

Yay, new Mafia!

Okay...lot of things to say here.

 **One)** Regarding the fact I had put up a poll a while ago...I ended up not using it. Before you throw any rocks, let me explain. It was mainly because of something that happened. When a friend of mine went to fill it out...all he ended up doing is going straight down the line and clicking. So now I have no idea what was intentional choices and what wasn't other than the first person only picking two people. So...other than those two, the roster was whoever happened to come into my mind at the time.

 **Two)** There are two things I **MUST KNOW** in order for me to continue writing this:  
I) Should I include Night Phases? 'Cause apparently there are some people who don't like it and would prefer the suspense of finding the body in the morning and figuring it out from there.  
II) Should I give the descriptions again when a body is found? I don't mean Alliance and Role. I mean the character description. I'm considering this because the descriptions are half-fiction, and I also don't want the possibility of repeating something like Laura's - virtually nothing.  
I **NEED** to know what you think, or else I won't go any further than the first Day Phase. I just...want to know that people are content with what I'm doing. And don't go thinking 'If I don't do it, the next person will' because that's not what happens. Just...help me out, here.

 **Three)** The High School Setting this is based off of is the setting I use in any and all other High School stories I write. So, the backstories for the school setting and some of the characters is in my other High School AU  You Can't Run From the Past, currently in the Fire Emblem-Vampire Academy crossover archive...of which that's the only story in it...But anyways, any and all other High School AU fanfictions take place as spinoffs to that story.

 **Four)** This chapter explains an issue from the end of the first round: How did they end up alive in the end? So that kind of abrupt ending is explained a little here.

Disclaimer: I don't own the FE cast or Mafia party game. Unfortunately.

Soooooooo...let's get started, shall we?

* * *

"You're not seriously starting this again. And after what happened last time…"

"You don't have to be here, Cain." Abel smirked at his friend, leaning against the backside of one couch in what has officially been dubbed 'The Mafia Common Room'. "I'm sure you and many others are still peeved over my little…prank."

"Ya think?" Rickard cast a sidelong glare at Roshea from his own seat on the floor, the younger teen standing at the front desk with a sheepish and apologetic smile on his face. "Droppin' us all into a Mafia game we all thought was real until after it was already over…"

"At least you never really had much pain to deal with," Raigh muttered, head on Sophia's lap and eyes closed. "I ended up getting stabbed countless times and having my hands nailed up on the wall before I actually 'died'."

Pelleas winced from the seat behind the couple at the event's mentioning. "I really can never apologize enough for that, can I…?"

Sophia let out a soft, amused sigh, running a few fingers through her boyfriend's bangs. "You know how Raigh here is; he brings it up even long after he's already forgiven you for it."

The aforementioned shaman scoffed lightly, slowly shaking his head. "I don't do that for EVERYthing…"

"…I think you may be surprised with yourself."

"Personally, I don't think we did all that bad in that game, though," Roy commented from the opposite side of the Square, leaning back and putting his arms behind his head. "I mean, in the end we only had one mis-lynch, and even then it was a technicality 'cause he was still a Neutral even though he didn't have to be killed for a side to win."

Marth turned his head to the lordling and gave a quizzical stare. "…Half of that sentence didn't even sound like it belonged in one sentence."

The younger teen waved a casual hand of dismissal in the king's direction. "Pfft. Yeah yeah, whatever."

At the top side of the Square, Ross leaned forward from the backside of the couch and snickered loudly. "Ha, you got yourself killed, Franz…"

Franz snapped his book shut and glared up at the journeyman. "You know what Ross? At least I lasted much longer than you ever would."

The elder teen slammed his hands on the couch and glared straight back at the younger. "Oh, really?! You wanna bet?"

"If we're making bets here," Ewan slapped a hand on his shoulder and leaned in close, "then I'd have to go with Franz. He has the cunning that you sorely lack."

"Wha- wait just a minute here…!"

"C-Come on guys…" Amelia sighed quietly from her seat next to Franz. "Do we really have to do this…?"

"Geez, all of these problems from one game…" Edward leaned back in his seat in the bottom side and ran a hand through his hair. "Tormod and Chad still have problems with each other and really don't talk much anymore."

Leonardo raised an eyebrow at him. "Did they really talk to each other all that much to begin with, though?"

"…Good point."

"Well, there's one of the main things that Chad and Raigh have in common. They're both stubborn and take forever to let go of a grudge. Lugh here, on the other hand, is both adorable and angelic all in one. I mean, come on," Lilina sat down next to the little mage and hugged him tightly; he flashed a wide, childish smile as if to prove her point, "how can you say 'no' to this face?"

"Wha- what d'ya mean him?" Rickard jumped and pointed to himself, pouting. "I thought I was the one everyone said that 'bout…"

"Oh, our Little Ricky is just as adorable. Come here…" The blunette tugged on the princeling's arm and pulled him into the hug with Lugh. "You two are two of the most adowable people ever…"

Roy blinked at his childhood friend. "What…are you…? What have you done with Lilina? She's a tomboy, not this…girl."

She immediately glared at the redhead, eyes glinting murderously. "Say that again, I dare you."

"Could we please refrain from killing anyone, Miss Ostia? Thank you."

"Dad!" Lugh broke out of her grasp and ran up to the front desk, where his father was placing a few books down. "Are you playing?" he asked, cocking his head.

Erk hesitated for a second before shaking his head. "Oh, no. I'm just here to make sure everything goes accordingly." He looked up to everyone else in the room, then furrowed his brow and looked to one person in particular. "Why are there only 17 people here, Abel? You told me 20."

"W-Well…" Abel scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Est said she'd prefer to watch from the outside, and…Tormod and Chad seem to still be having problems. Which they both blame me for."

"Really?" He sighed. "Those two are feuding over a game…" He rubbed his face. "No, I shouldn't say anything. If they do, they do. But we're still down three players, which will mess up the ratio."

"Well…" Rickard started, "I could just get Radd to bring people in." He tapped the side of his head. "One of the reasons why I sometimes enjoy havin' someone who can read my mind over long distances."

"Do it, then. The sooner everyone's here, the sooner we can begin."

As if on cue, the door leading to the room opened, and Radd came in smiling, dragging a seemingly very reluctant Tomas along by the arm. Trailing behind them was…a wolf? Oh, wait, it's just Volug, deciding to be a dog, for…some reason I still don't understand (He says it's because it's more comfortable, but half of me wonders if that's really the only reason, what with him being that close to the ground and all). "You're welcome," Radd said, pushing Tomas in front of him before shutting the door behind him.

"Tch." Tomas rubbed his arm and sighed loudly. "Do I REALLY have to do this?" He put his hands up in peace when nearly everyone shot glares at him. "Alright, alright! Geez…"

Volug jumped up into the seat beside Leonardo and settled comfortably into the cushion, laying his head on the archer's leg as if asking for him to pet him. Which ended up happening whether he wanted it or not, out of instinct for the blond. He slowly wagged his tail, though, so…I'm assuming he wanted it.

"Um…" Ross hesitated to say something, staring at Volug, but eventually did anyways. "Can we…really even play while he's…y'know, like that?"

"Laguz and shifters have a kind of telepathy they use whenever they're in animal form," Edward said. "Don't know how it works exactly, but they can still technically talk in a language we can understand, so…I don't think there's much problem with him staying like that."

"Are we set, then?" Erk finished sorting out a few papers at the front desk and walked to the center of the Square. "Then everyone take a seat – preferably on the couches – so we can get started."

 **A/N: Okay, pause. As some may or may not have noticed, the seating arrangements are in the form of four couches, each able to fit five people – shifted, un-shifted, and whatever else – arranged in a square shape. Therefore, it is called the Square. If you looked at it in the sense of a seating chart in a school classroom, the front desk is at the top of the chart, and everyone is seated in order as such(to be honest, I actually had to draw it to make sure I had everything right…):  
Top(from left to right): Ross, Ewan, Franz, Amelia, Roshea  
Right(from top to bottom): Abel, Cain, Pelleas, Sophia, Raigh  
Bottom(from right to left): Lugh, Tomas, Edward, Leonardo, Volug  
Left(from bottom to top): Radd, Rickard, Marth, Roy, Lilina  
This is where they will stay the entire game. If someone dies, that spot will just be left open. No one will move. If for some reason I go back on this, I will give an updated list of seating.**

"Alright…" Erk cleared his throat, as a sign for conversation to cease. "I know more than half of you were involved last time, and most others probably wouldn't have come if they didn't know the game, but just in case…who here DOESN'T know the game of Mafia?"

Nearly every pair of eyes swiveled to land on one person, who seemed to have completely expected it.

"…W-Well…" Ross scratched the back of his head, "I know the general idea: the Town has to root out the Mafia and the Serial Killer, while the Mafia and Serial Killer each have to kill off everyone else. Most people have abilities to use during the Day Phase, and at the end there's a vote where whoever gets a majority on them dies. Then the Mafia and Serial Killer kill during the Night Phase. I know that much. It's just…the smaller details I have problems with."

Ewan let out a low whistle. "Wow. Maybe you're smarter than we all thought."

"W-What's that supposed to mean?!"

"That's the basic game and principle, yes," Erk affirmed. "Though here, we have two Neutrals, one of which is either a Serial Killer or Psychopath."

"Can we please not include a Psychopath again…?" Pelleas asked, head in his hands.

"Yeah…" Raigh agreed hesitantly, rubbing his face. "I think the Psychopath bit may have…scarred…too much."

"…Alright, alright, relax. It's a Serial Killer, not a Psychopath. But, anyways, there is another Neutral-type Role, but it isn't going to be a strictly killing Role. But I'm afraid I can say no more on that subject," the archsage concluded.

"If we're speaking on Roles…" Marth started, "though I'm sure it's pretty obvious, abilities can only be used once per day everyday unless otherwise specified by the Role itself. Such as last game…Roy could use his ability every day because there was no specification, while Cain could only use his on odd days, and Rickard's could only be used once or twice the entire game. Some were completely passive, such as Radd's Bulletproof or the scan shields on Sophia and Franz's roles. It all depends on the Role itself."

"It was also specified whether or not the same person could be targeted more than one day in a row," Erk added. "And, I'll give you the warning now, so no one will tell me I didn't should something happen later. If ANY rules are broken, OR targets are based on personal vendettas, OR two of you decide you need to fight," he looked at a few specific people with that final rule, "you will be taken out of the game. Violently. And," he held up a finger to interrupt Tomas' idea of getting into a fight or breaking a rule just to get out of the game, "if such a thing was done purposefully just to leave or to make someone else suffer those consequences, you will be spending a week after classes with a certain…you-know-who."

"Oh, GODS no!" Tomas shrunk back into his seat. "ANYTHING but Panini!"

"Then I've no need to worry, do I? And when I said you would be violently taken out, I meant…you will 'die'."

"So…" Leonardo hesitated for a second, "…you WOULDN'T get in any trouble with the headmaster for hurting a student…?"

"HA!" Edward laughed loudly, throwing the blond off-guard. "I would actually expect a newbie to the school to not know. Leo, Professor Reglay might as well BE the headmaster. He just gave the job to someone else so he could teach magic. But he pretty much has the most power in this school. He'd never get in trouble with the system for doing ANYTHING to a student, because they know what he's doing is in the school's and the students' best interests."

"Besides," Roshea continued, "there technically wouldn't be any physical damage done. Everything going on here soul-wise is safe, and could even be considered virtual. I would know. I helped design the system. Basically, if you 'die' here, your soul travels to a different room, where your body is pretty much re-created based on soul data. It's…complicated, if you don't dabble in deep magic and the like."

"But we still actually die," Tomas said bluntly, crossing his arms.

The young knight hesitated, then slowly nodded after a few moments. "Well…yes, I guess you do. It just doesn't register in the Selection System, so it can still be considered as not. Again, it's all a jumbled mess if you don't understand the deepest form of magic."

"Well, I think we all know a couple people who would be interested in learning about it…" Roy quickly pointed in two directions, to Marth one way, and to Ewan – well, it was between Ewan and Franz, actually – in the other.

"Actually, I already know all about it, Roy." Marth chuckled lightly. "Remember who Professor Reglay's…'student pet', if you will, was during our first year."

"And then Franz takes that role second year, and now it's Roshea. Yeah, yeah, I know all this already."

"Sooo, dark underlying facts aside," Erk started again, a disturbingly cheerful smile on his face, "let's get started, shall we? I need each of you to pick a number, an-"

"14!"

The smile instantly turned into a scowl. "I'd appreciate if I could finish what I'm saying before we start calling out numbers, Mister Lowell."

"But 14 is my number!" Rickard complained, on the edge on his seat, his hands pressed against the edge. "I don' wan' people stealin' it!"

Marth cocked his head at his brother. "I thought 9 was your number."

"It WAS back before I started High School. Now it's 14."

"O…kay…"

The archsage let out a long, exasperated sigh. "Whatever. I was GOING to say that it will determine what your Alliance is. After that, you will receive a mark somewhere on your bodies – no, not in the way you perverts are thinking – that defines your Alliance. It can only be seen by others once you 'die', unless it is a Mafioso to the others, in which case it will always be visible. Roles will be sent through the system, in paper and mental form. I suggest you don't lose that paper, unless you want everyone to know your Role, and quite possibly your Alliance."

"So…we can pick numbers now?" Lugh asked hopefully.

"Yes."

"Then 7! Um, please."

Raigh raised an eyebrow at his twin. "What's with you and 7?"

"Oh, 7's just my number for everything. I don't know exactly why, though."

Franz went into the bag at his feet and pulled out a novel, settling back into his seat. "10, please."

"What's with you guys and randomly pulling books out?" Roy moved his gaze from the blond to Marth, then stuck his arms out in his direction. Somehow without hitting him. "The hell?!"

Marth chuckled, putting down his own book. "I actually only did that to see your reaction. And…5, please, Professor."

"…It's because you're the 5th Altean king, isn't it."

The book went back up. "…That didn't sound like a question, so I have no need to answer."

"…It is."

"Well, if Rickard isn't taking 9, I will," Radd said. "That is…if you're still giving him 14…"

Erk waved a dismissive hand. "I'll just let him keep it. I doubt we'll hear the end of it if I don't."

"Well, I know what my number is." Cain tapped Abel's shoulder to get his attention. "Remember how old we were when we started our knight training?"

Abel grinned widely at the memory. "Right…I had recently turned 16, and you almost were. But you were still 15. So…" He turned to look to the center. "I'll take 16."

"And I'm 15."

Leonardo hesitated for a second and lightly bit his lip. "Um…4. Please."

Edward stuck a finger up in the air and chanted (in a very good Spongebob impersonation, mind you), "He was number 1!"

Volug snorted, lifting his head up. _"We really need to stop letting you watch so much Spongebob."_

"Arg, I'll put ye in Davy Jones' Locker if ye say that again, matey! An' it's fuuuull of his dirty gym socks."

Pelleas chuckled softly and shook his head. "Of course you would…Oh, and 6, Professor."

"13," Raigh said.

Amelia cocked her head. "Unlucky number 13?"

The shaman shrugged. "It's lucky for me, even if it's unlucky for everyone else."

"Ohh, okay. And I'll take…2! No, 3!"

"I'll take whichever one Amelia isn't." Tomas sighed in defeat. "Since there's clearly no way out of this game…"

"So that leaves…8, 11, 12, and 17 through 20." Ewan tapped his chin. "I'll go wiiith…12. A nice, even number with a lot of factors."

Ross rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Math geek."

The pupil crossed his arms and stared smugly at the elder teen. "What's YOU'RE number, then?"

"19. The complete opposite of yours. Odd and no factors whatsoever other than itself and 1."

"I'm surprised you even know that."

"Oh, lay off already."

"So, only five spots left…" Sophia leaned back and rested her head on Raigh's shoulder. "Um…8, please."

"Waaiiit a minute here." Roy sat fully up. "I have a question. Roshea's a psychic. I'm not about to say he'd purposefully cheat or anything, but how do we know something won't possibly slip to him about us while we're playing?"

Erk raised a hand to silence the murmurs from the group. "Actually, that's already been taken care off. You see the circlet on his head?" He nodded to the boy, who did indeed have a thin, intricate silver circlet with a deep red gem adorning his head. "To put it bluntly, it acts as a limiter. It's blocking out all forms of psychic ability. If he absolutely needs to do something, then I'll let him take it off or make the proper adjustments to it. I hope that puts you enough at ease to not suspect him of anything."

"I…guess that's enough. I mean, you know what you're doing, so…"

"Oh, stop doubting people, Roy." Lilina lightly smacked his shoulder. "You need to learn to have more faith in people. Oh, right. And number 18, please."

"O-Oh, right, numbers. Uhh…what's left again?" He asked sheepishly.

 _"11, 17, and 20,"_ Volug stated. _"Well, now only 11 and 20. I'm taking 17."_

"Oh. Geez. Uhh…no one took 20? I would have expected that to go in the beginning. But I'll take it."

"Meaning I have 11," Roshea said quietly. He nodded. "Alright then."

Erk looked around the room and nodded. "So everyone's assigned. Perfect. I'll set the game up now, so we can finally get things started."

 **Set-up is complete! Here's the list of players and their spots.**

 **1\. Edward**

 **2\. Tomas**

 **3\. Amelia**

 **4\. Leonardo**

 **5\. Marth**

 **6\. Pelleas**

 **7\. Lugh**

 **8\. Sophia**

 **9\. Radd**

 **10\. Franz**

 **11\. Roshea**

 **12\. Ewan**

 **13\. Raigh**

 **14\. Rickard**

 **15\. Cain**

 **16\. Abel**

 **17\. Volug**

 **18\. Lilina**

 **19\. Ross**

 **20\. Roy**

 **Let's get the ball rolling and play a game of Mafia!**


	2. Day One: Day Phase

I liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive! ...Ahem.

Sooo sorry for taking so long with an update. But school and other distractions have been keeping me from writing. But! I come with a pretty decent-sized chapter (at least by my standards) and I hope everyone hasn't abandoned me in the past...however long it's been. *sweatdrop*

First order of business: Huuuuge thank you to The Reader II, Gunlord500, and telesoap, for the reviews. I am eternally grateful for it. :)

Next, the story itself. I've mostly organized it the same way as last time. The list at the end is just slightly different.

 _Italicized writing is thoughts.  
_ _"Italicized writing is quotes is Volug's telepathy-speak in the modern language while he's shifted."  
_ _Anything Italicized and Underlined is in the Ancient Language._

Also, my friends and I are trying to put together a story, and we need some help with unique characters. The details are on my profile page under **10-2-15** .

And, finally:

Disclaimer: I don't own the FE cast or Mafia party game. Unfortunately.

So, without further ado, let's finally get to the chapter!

* * *

Day 1: Day Phase

"Soooo…this ISN'T the type of Mafia game where we all just sit around in a circle and call people out on things?"

"If that were the case, Edward, we wouldn't be walking around like this."

"Yeah, I guess..." Edward sighed and put his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. "Makes it easier to use abilities when people aren't constantly watching you..." He looked over to his right as he and another walked down the hall. "What do you think so far? I mean, everything just started, but sometimes things come out as soon as the game begins."

Leonardo tapped his chin and thought about it for a few moments. "Well...I know Professor Reglay said that we aren't allowed to act simply based off of personal vendettas, but if someone decides to do that while claiming some other reason for it, it would help us determine just who has what Role and, pending on that, Alliance."

"But don't you think he'd keep a good eye on that, though? I can't see anyone getting past him, even if they have veiled motives."

"You never know. He could let one or two slide simply to give us hints as to who's who."

"Right...wouldn't put that past him, actually. But aside from that..." Edward put his hands behind his back and leaned in close to the archer, an expectant smile on his face, "...care to share your secret with me?"

The blond stared at him for a moment before scoffing and shaking his head. "Don't tell me you were honestly expecting me to spill."

He chuckled and pulled back. "'Course I wasn't. I was just testing you to see if you trust me right now or not."

"To tell the truth...I want to. But this is a game where even the truest friendships are put to the test."

"Heh. Fair enough."

*Page Break*

"Damn it…" Pelleas staggered forward a few steps and leaned his full weight against the wall, clutching his head. "I thought he said…this wouldn't be…happening…Gah…!" He slammed his palm into the wall, sending some of his power along it in an attempt to alleviate the pressure on his brain. Though he didn't expect what would happen next.

The energy traveled along the wall, rounding the corner, and a high shriek could be heard from where its path ended. The blunet shook his head slowly and heaved a long sigh as the pain in his head subsided; he quickly followed the path his power took, leading him to another player, who was laying face-down on the ground, unmoving.

Panicked, Pelleas knelt down and rolled the other person onto their back, checking for any sign that he hadn't mistakenly 'killed' them. He gave a sigh of relief upon seeing their faint breathing and lightly shook them. "Come on…wake up…" he mumbled.

Their eyes flew open, startling the dark sage. They blankly stared up at him, as if in a trance.

He raised an eyebrow, then slowly stood and said, "Um…stand…up…?"

In direct response to the command, they stood and watched him with the same blank stare.

Pelleas blinked a few times, then hesitantly waved a hand in front of their face. Seeing as how they didn't respond with even a blink, he came to realize that he had them under his full control. He gave a small, sly smile. _Well...so long as_ _I can manage to get him to show some sort of personality and normality, I could actually get a lot of use out of this…_

 **Pelleas has Possessed someone!**

*Page Break*

"Stop treating me like I don't know what I'm doing!"

"Then stop acting so childish all of the time!"

"Who're calling childish?! You're the one who looks like a ten-year-old!"

"You BOTH are acting like children!" Franz let out a frustrated sigh and stood directly between Ross and Ewan, shooting harsh glares at the both of them. "This is ridiculous! There isn't even any reason for you two to be at each other's throats like this!"

Ross' attention diverted from the pupil to the cavalier. "Butt out! This has nothing to do with you!"

"Well, I'm tired of listening to you two squawking for no sensible reason! If you're going to be arguing like this, do it where no one can hear you!"

Ewan scoffed and crossed his arms. "It's not my fault this BONEHEAD here-"

"Bonehead?! Say that again, runt, I dare you!"

"G-Guys...!" Amelia quickly looked from each of the three boys and let out a shaky sigh. "Why must you always be like this...? The Professor is gonna skin you guys alive if you keep it up..."

Franz, seemingly at his wits' end, raked his hands through his hair and gave up on the other two, walking over to join the younger blonde. "I swear, these two are going to be the death of me..."

"Do you think we should get someone...?"

"Reglay will know if something physical happens. There's no further need for us to interfere. I tried keeping them from getting kicked out, but if they don't want to heed the warnings, so be it. The consequences will be on them."

"I-If you say so..."

*Page Break*

 _When issues arise, a skill like mine thrives._ Sophia carefully peeked past the couch corner, leaning down against its back. _After all, there are so many easy targets when no one is paying any attention._ She slowly approached a certain person and waved a hand in front of their back, revealing their Alliance symbol to her and only her. _Interesting...very interesting..._

 **Sophia has Scanned someone!**

*Page Break*

"Onii-chaaan…"

"Hm? Rickard? What's wrong?"

Rickard lightly crossed his arms and gloomily stared down at his brother's feet. "I can' find Radd..." he started quietly. "I'm worried. I tried sendin' somethin' to him, but...nothin'. He hasn' come over to me at all..."

"What...?" Marth raised an eyebrow and gave the boy a concerned look. "Are you sure that there has been absolutely no sign of him?"

"W-Well, I saw him earlier when he said he was goin' to see if anythin' changed from the last game, but…I haven' heard from him since. I know I shouldn' be freakin' out so much, but still…"

The elder blunet let out a quiet sigh and placed his hands on the younger's shoulders, causing the boy to stare back up at him. He smiled softly. "There is nothing wrong in worrying about those you care for most. In fact, it proves in itself that you truly care for them. But, Radd can take care of himself. He knows how to hold his own. After all, he's the one who's supposed to be protecting you, remember?"

"I…guess…"

"Have a bit more faith, Rikādo-kun. He's alright. I know he is."

*Page Break*

And he was, despite all of Rickard's concerns. He was just busy in his room, working on…something.

"Seems chemistry and Caesar's lessons are paying off," he mumbled, holding up a bottle containing a transparent green liquid. He sighed. "Sorry, Rickard, but I've had to get this finished, or else I wouldn't be able to do my job."

He left the confines of his room with the bottle in hand, searching the halls for the one he was going to give some of his…creation, to. He stopped in the kitchen – or, well, the place that could be considered one – and found the person leaning against the other side of the counter, watching him enter. He stopped short and gave them a questioning stare. "What are you doing in here?"

"Waiting for you to finish that," they answered, motioning the boy over with a simple wave of their hand. They slid a cup across the counter and watched as the redhead, though slightly hesitant at first, came over and un-capped the bottle, filling the cup with the liquid. "Everything worked out alright, I assume?"

"I…think so, yeah."

"Well, let's hope that this potion of yours has no unwanted side effects. After all, it's not just me who would be using it."

"Right…I mean, I got the recipe from the Professor, so unless I did something wrong in making it, it should do exactly what it's supposed to do. It's the Doubler, by the way. I still have to make an Enforcer, but I'll worry about that later. This one will probably be used more often."

"…If you don't die so soon," the person noted, bringing the cup to their lips and taking a drink. They let out a short hum, putting the cup down. "It's…sweet. Much moreso than I expected."

"Well, you're gonna need the entire cup if you want it to take effect. I put a sweetener in so people aren't going to question drinking it. Would've been really bitter otherwise. So it ended up getting diluted a little. But it's nothing dangerous. It's what Reglay gave me to use."

"That's good…you should get going. Don't want the wrong person to see what you are."

"Right…I'll see you later, then."

"Yes, later."

 **Radd has Upgraded someone!**

*Page Break*

"I can't believe you guys are forcing me to do this."

"B-Brother..." Roshea sighed from a seat in the Square and subconsciously tugged lightly at the circlet on his head. "You didn't have to do it at all..."

Tomas gave the younger teen a pointed look. "I was literally dragged in here by Radd. And when I brought up not wanting to be here, everyone clearly looked like they were going to tie me down if I didn't play."

"W-Well, you didn't exactly get your thoughts out in the nicest way, either..."

"'Nicest way'? You're kidding me, right?" He glared harshly at him. "Roshea, what the hell does being nice have to do with it? You and I both know that that doesn't make a damn difference. They would've reacted the same exact way, and I'd still be forced to stay here."

"Brother, please..." Roshea started, speaking much more quietly than he had before, "no one is truly trying to be cruel to you, you know. They just...wanted someone to replace the ones who refused to play. They didn't want someone else to decline, making them wait even longer for another replacement."

"You always make it seem like people have the purest intentions of doing things when you put it like that..." Tomas ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Alright, alright, I get it. You don't need to be preaching to me again." He chuckled lightly and ruffled the boy's hair. "Even in a Mafia game, you're still a good kid. Hope it stays that way."

*Page Break*

"Perfect. They're all alone..." Roy peeked past the corner of the hallway and snickered evilly as his target strolled away from him down the corridor, completely oblivious to what he was about to do.

The redhead steeled himself before making a mad dash down the hall, avoiding barreling into the person by only a few centimeters. Instead, his hand quickly grabbed their weapon and removed it completely as he held it up triumphantly, running down the hall and yelling, "FREEEEEDOOOOM!"

"Wha-?! Give that BACK! ROOOOOOOY!"

 **Roy has Roleblocked someone!**

*Page Break*

"So tell me, Cain: how exactly did you manage to be in the last half of the surviving Mafia last game?"

"W-What's that supposed to mean? Did you not expect me to manage that, or are you accusing me of something?"

Abel chuckled softly and gave Cain a light pat on the shoulder, inciting a glare from the redhead. "Oh, I'm just curious as to how you lasted so long, is all."

Cain tsked and rolled his eyes. "Planning on using it to your advantage, aren't you?"

"Perhaps," he answered, a sly smile on his face.

"Pfft. You and your scheming..." The younger knight sighed. "I...used Catria to make it seem like we were on the same side, and the fact that she was the Doublevoter helped my own alibi. I...regret using her like that, but it's what I had to do at the time."

"Hm." The elder's grin widened. "You still love her, don't you?"

"Of course I do. Why would you even need to ask that question?"

"Just making sure. That's all."

"Tch. I can never understand your motives sometimes..."

*Page Break*

"That Ross...who does he think he is?" Ewan growled quietly, vigorously pacing back and forth in the confines of his room. "I can't do anything to you myself without Professor Reglay having a fit...wait." He snapped his fingers in a moment of brilliance. "That's it! It won't technically be me actually doing it! I just have to make sure no one suspects anything..."

He quickly went through his tomes, pulling out one specifically for summoning and got straight to work performing the spell.

" _Ancient spirit, I summon thee to do my bidding..._ "

For a moment, nothing happened. Ewan considered this a disappointing failure, his head hung low.

But after about a half-minute, a circle of dark-colored light appeared in front of his feet, a small, ghostly being materializing within it. " _You called…my master?_ "

 _Perfect…_ The boy cleared his throat. " _Yes…There is something I need you to do…_ "

Another ten minutes later, the spirit returned, only…within the body of another person, leaving them fully under the pupil's control.

 **Ewan has Possessed someone!**

*Page Break*

"ROY! IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME MY TOME BACK I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Ahh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Roy quickly tossed the book onto one of the cushions of the Square's couches and ducked behind the back of the one on the opposite side of the room.

Lilina huffed loudly and stomped over to the couch, snatching up her book from the cushion.

Roy, who had been cowering behind the far couch, now tentatively peeked over the top, then shot straight back down as soon as she fixed a dark glare on him. "D-Don't eat me!"

"You idiot, stop saying people are gonna eat you!" She slipped her tome into her belt and went around to the back of the couch, grabbing Roy by the nape of his neck and dragging him back around to throw onto the couch. She stood over him and glared, her hands on her hips. "Now, what have I said in the past about stealing things from people?" she asked him, sounding like a mother would in scolding her child for the same offense.

"...That stealing is wrong..." he mumbled, sinking into the couch.

"Just stealing?"

"...Stealing with no noble reason..."

"And what do you have to say for yourself?"

"...I'm sorry..." he whispered.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"I'm sorry!" He said, much louder this time.

"Good." Seeing her work finished, Lilina smirked and strutted out of the room, leaving Roy to wallow in self-pity at the scolding he had just received.

*Page Break*

"Let's get this over with..." Franz sighed and peeked past the corner at his target, hand resting on the hilt of his sword. And, when they least expected it, he dashed at them and swung the flat of his blade against their head, making them drop with a not-so-silent _thud_.

The blond cringed at the noise and sheathed his sword, then proceeded to drag the person to a nearby door – which happened to be a broom closet, by the way – and unceremoniously stuff them inside, shutting the door immediately afterwards. He dusted himself off and strolled down the hall as if nothing had ever happened.

 **Franz has Disabled someone!**

*Page Break*

"No, that's not how you do it!"

"But that's exactly what you said to do!"

"Not that way!"

"Brotheeeeeer…"

"What are you boys doing?"

"Oh! Dad!" Lugh turned his head to see his father standing behind him and Raigh, watching them on the floor of the former twin's room with idle curiosity. He grabbed what looked like a small bundle of thin leather strips and held it up for the man to see. "I'm trying to teach Raigh how to weave a bracelet!"

Raigh groaned and tossed his fourth failed attempt over with the rest. "I TOLD you, Lugh, this isn't going to work!"

"But Sophie'll love it!"

"Why can't you make it?!"

"Because it won't be the same not coming from her actual boyfriend!"

Erk let out a humorous sigh and shook his head, walking over to where four tangled messes that were Raigh's 'bracelets' were, sitting behind them and creating a triangle with his sons. He picked up one on top and carefully untied the knots, separating the pieces completely. Then he repeated with the second, third, and four sets until a small pile of strips lied in front of him.

Raigh stared at him, purely dumbfounded. "How do you even…?"

"Let's just say I was around Chad's father for years before he disappeared." The archsage had a small smile on his face as he said, "And your brother has a point, Raigh. I know Sophia would rather have an imperfect piece from her love than a perfect piece from his brother."

A light blush crept up on the shaman's face. He looked away and mumbled, "Well when you put things like that…"

"You'll be fine!" Lugh smiled brightly and grabbed a few purple and green strips from the pile his father took apart, plopping them onto his brother's lap. "Now, let's try it again!"

"Luggghhh…."

*Page Break*

"Oh…is everyone done trying to hurt each other…?" Amelia sighed as she walked down the hall. "Maybe…I should do something…" A light bulb clicked in her head; she ran off to her room, planning on collecting her lance and medicines. "That's it! I'll just have to make sure they don't end up being hurt at all!"

 **Amelia has Protected someone!**

*Page Break*

" _Please tell me you're not still trying to finish those._ "

"What's that supposed to mean, exactly?" Edward asked with a pouty face, holding a set of small metal pieces in his hand. "I'm trying to make something special for friends, and all I get from you – one of those friends, mind you – is that I should stop? What're you trying to imply?"

Volug sighed and shook his head, lying comfortably on Edward's bed in his room. " _I just don't want to see you work so hard on something just to have a negative reaction from the others when it comes time to give them to them._ "

"Why do you expect there to be a negative reaction?"

 _"I'm not. I'm just trying to look at the other side of things. Y'know, in case."_

Edward stared at him for a few moments, brow knit in annoyance. "Y'know, to me, it sounds like it's just you yourself don't want it and are trying to keep me from finishing them for everyone else." When the wolf refused to speak and only looked away in response, the brunet gave a long sigh, almost like a growl if you listened closely enough, and turned away from him, putting the metal pieces onto the desk on the other side of the room. "…Fine. Be that way."

" _Ed…that's not-_ "

"Just…leave me alone."

Seeing as he would no longer be able to talk any sense into his friend, Volug sighed again and jumped off of Edward's bed and left the room, leaving the boy alone with his thoughts.

*Page Break*

"Let's try this again..." Pelleas sighed and gently placed a hand on the wall of the hall, sending his power through it as he had earlier that day. It traveled the same as before, but its effect when it reached its target wasn't the same. At all.

"? ...! !"

"...Oh no..." Pelleas paled at who his ability actually affected and decided to make a break for it down the hall before they realized it was his doing and tried to burn him alive for it.

 **Pelleas has Silenced someone!**

*Page Break*

"Radi-chaaaaaan!"

"Whu- Augh!" Radd turned around at the voice just to be tackled to the ground by a frantic Rickard. "Rickard..." he groaned, trying to peel the boy's arms off of his neck. "I'm not dead, y'know..."

"But you worried me!" Rickard cried, burying his face into the redhead's chest. "You never responded at all...I thought somethin' could've happened!"

The younger teen stared at the elder for a few seconds before sighing. "I've just been busy...that's all. You don't have to worry about me so much."

The little princeling pulled away and sat back on the floor, in front of his friend. He stared at the floor. "W-Well, I can' help it. You died once before - in real life, I mean. I...I've just become a little paranoid when it comes to you."

"Rickard..." Radd sighed again and stood, holding out a hand for the blunet to take. "Hey, remember who the trained protector is here. I'm not dyin' again anytime soon, no matter how worried you may be."

Rickard looked at the hand and hesitantly took it, allowing himself to be pulled onto his feet. "Well...I guess..."

"Haven't we already gone over this? Trust me. That's all I ask of you."

He eventually gave a small smile and a short nod. "Right."

*Page Break*

"Let's see...who's the easiest person to target right now...?" Marth walked down the hall looking for the perfect vic- ah, I mean...'assistant'. He found one alone in the hall, and a surprisingly sadistic smile rose on his face as he approached them.

They turned and stared at the king. "What is it, M-" They stopped all of a sudden, staring into his shimmering eyes, as if in a trance.

"You're going to answer my questions without any resistance, aren't you?" he asked in a sweet voice, that plastic smile still glued to his face. It widened a little when they slowly nodded. "Good. Now, tell me what I need to know..."

 **Marth has Scanned someone!**

*Page Break*

"Um…Sophie?"

"Hm? Oh, Raigh!" Sophia turned and smiled brightly at her boyfriend, who hesitantly walked up to her, a small blush on his face.

"Um…" Raigh looked down at the floor, his blush growing, and stuck his hand out, a small bundle of green and purple in his palm for her to take. "H-Here. I-It's for you."

"Oh?" She took it and moved it around in her hands, all the while trying to figure out what the jumbled pieces of fabric even were. Her face lit up in glee – well, glee for her – once she finally managed to untangle the strips to see what it was. "Oh, thank you...!" she said quietly, putting the bracelet around her wrist and putting her arms around his neck in an embrace. "It's perfect!"

"H-Huh?" The boy looked at her in shock before returning the hug. "Y-You…don't think it's terrible?"

"What? Of course not! Why would I?" She moved her head to look him in the eye, her face bright and happy. "I know how you are. From you, it's absolutely perfect." As if to add to her word, she placed a light kiss on his lips and settled her head into the crook of his neck.

Raigh gave a quiet sigh of relief, then looked up to see that pretty much everyone in the room was staring at them, Lugh giving him a double thumps-up and watching him proudly. Most everyone else watched them either as one would a basket full of kittens (unless you don't think tiny fluffy kittens are the most adorable things in the world…) or with protective glares – all directed at Raigh in regards to Sophia (Pelleas in particular had the 'You screw this up after now and I'll personally kick your ass' look on his face).

Erk himself was proud of his son's accomplishment, as was clearly shown on his face. "Come now, all of you," he said, "leave them be."

The couple pulled away from each other at the comment, both staring elsewhere but others with blushes creeping up on their faces. Raigh cleared his throat and looked up. "I think we should kind of get this vote going, anyways."

"Ah…yes, we should," Sophia agreed quietly, still not looking up quite yet.

"Alright, alright." The archsage chuckled. "Everyone take your seats.

"…Wait a minute." His face became a scowl, looking around the room once everyone was seated. "Where's Ross."

"Knowing him, he's probably passed out in a closet somewhere," Radd said, unaware of just how right he actually was.

"So…" Marth raised an eyebrow, "should we go get him, if that's the case…?"

"I dunno what you're gonna do, but I'm not." Roy leaned back into his seat, arms crossed. "If he IS in a closet somewhere, then he's just gonna yell at us for not helping any sooner. Let him come out on his o- Ow!" He cringed and moved a hand to his head, meeting a glaring Lilina with his own hurt glare. "Really?!" He rubbed and shook his head when all she did was nod and turn away, arms crossed. "Um…okay? You're not even yelling at me…?"

"!" A growl rose in her throat, startling the redhead and making him scoot closer to Marth, away from her. She started mouthing words so fast that very few people could understand what she was saying, but those who did read: 'YouthinkIdon'twanttoyellatyouOhIthinkIdobutit'snotlikeIcanwhenIcan'tevensayanything!'

Marth sighed loudly and rubbed his face. "Okay, who decided to sign their death warrant by Silencing Lilina?" He glanced over to the side, taking note of Roy's reaction of silently fist pumping and mouthing 'YES...FREEDOM..." with amusement.

"You…expect them to actually admit to it?" Tomas was baffled, staring at the blunet as if he had just decided to morph into a hydra. "Leave alone revealing themselves to everyone; Lilina would just go straight out and murder them if they said it."

"...Good point."

Lilina watched the two with an annoyed expression and arms crossed, very annoyed at both of them for talking about her like that as if she wasn't in the room with them.

"Professor..." Roshea started softly, his hand subconsciously playing with his circlet, "Do you want me to go find Ross...?"

Erk waved a casual hand of dismissal. "Leave it be. It's likely a Disable. In which case waking him up now would mess with the game." He stopped mid-wave. "...I just gave something away, didn't I."

"So you told us there's a Disabler. So what?" Cain asked. "We would've found out eventually. Especially with someone actually being affected by it."

"Though...it's not quite as obvious as a Silencer," Abel added. He looked to Lilina. "No offense, milady."

"Fair enough." The archsage looked to each person in the room. "Does anyone have anything in particular regarding the game they want to say? If not, we'll go straight to the vote."

"Well, let's start with what we know for a fact, or at the very least can assume." Franz leaned forward in his seat, forearms resting on his knees. "We know there's a Silencer because of Lady Lilina's current condition. We can also assume based off of Ross' absence that there is a Disabler of some sort." He paused for a second, thinking of something. "...Or he's a Hider...though I honestly doubt that. For one thing, it's Ross...and you also don't see those that often in games anymore."

"But it's still possible," Sophia noted. "Though...yes, I can't see Ross as one either. Anything else?"

In an attempt to get her point across, Lilina took her tome and used it to lightly bonk Roy on the head, earning her a yelp and glare from the redhead but little significant response from everyone else save a knowing chuckle from Marth. She huffed and dropped the tome into her lap, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

"Apparently nothing anyone wants to or exactly can share," Raigh said, adopting a stance similar to the blunette's. "So I'm just going **No Lynch**."

"...Anyone ever consider giving her pencil and paper?" Edward asked, stealing a glance at Lilina. "Or is that not allowed?"

"The whole point in Silencing someone is to prevent feedback in anything but Voting," Leonardo told him. "So giving her a way to 'speak' per say would defeat the purpose."

"Fine, whatever."

The blond furrowed his brow at the younger teen. "Are...you alright?"

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah...yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

Volug let out a short, soft whine, ears drooped, and put his head back on Leonardo's leg, earning him a subconscious scratch behind the ears from the archer. _"I... **Vote No Lynch** as well."_

"Oh, right... **Vote No Lynch**."

Radd raised a hand. "Question: is the ratio the same as last time?"

"Ah, right, that." Erk crossed his arms. "Ratio is 12:6:1:1. The 1:1 is just to say that the Roles are separate of one another...maybe."

"Eh?" Roy cocked his head, completely ignoring how Lilina was jabbing at the air in his direction, glaring at Marth to get him to say what he did to her. "What do you mean 'maybe'? Stop being confusing for once!"

"Tsk." The archsage waggled a finger, clearly enjoying pretending to have the overly cheerful and somewhat dramatic attitude (Yeah...my Erk's sooo OOC :3). "Come now, you can't expect me to reveal EVERYthing, can you? There are just some things you'll have to figure out yourself."

"...You're mean," he pouted, plopping back into his seat and crossed his arms. "Then **No Lynch**."

Marth chuckled, giving a sidelong glance at Lilina, who had given up and ended in the same position and stance as Roy. " **Vote No Lynch**."

"Roy, what did you do?" Pelleas sighed. "If Lilina's trying that hard to get Marth to say something about you, then clearly you did something bad...Oh, and **No Lynch**."

"Why does everyone always automatically assume I did something?" Roy puffed his cheeks out in irritation. "I mean, come on! It's always 'Roy, why'd you do' this and 'Roy, stop doing' that. It's annoying! Seriously!"

Marth sighed and put an arm around the redhead's shoulders, drawing him closer and away from Lilina. "Come now, Roi-chan, not everyone is like that, and you know it."

The younger teen let out one final 'humph' before resting his head on the blunet's shoulder and closing his eyes, his arms limply laying in his lap.

Sophia giggled lightly, seeing Lilina looking as if she would loudly fangirl-squeal if she weren't Silenced at the moment. "I'm going to **Vote No Lynch** as well."

"So there's really nothing that's going to happen?" Tomas sighed, resting the side of his face in his hand, elbow propped up on his leg. "Then **No Lynch**."

"You…" Amelia leaned forward in her seat. "You actually want someone to be 'killed'?"

He shrugged. "It's not like we're gonna stay dead anyways. I mean…sure, it's gonna hurt, but none of you would be in here if you hadn't been prepared for the possibility anyways."

"I…guess…"

"Notice how you say 'none of you'," Franz noted.

He scoffed. "You act like I had a choice in the matter."

"…Fair enough. And **Vote No Lynch**."

"Oh yeah!" Rickard sat up straight in his seat, his hands resting on its edge. " **No Lynch**!"

"And I'll **Vote No Lynch** too," Radd said. "So that's a majority, right?"

"Correct." Erk clapped his hands once(So disturbingly cheerful...). "So that's that. The Day has ended in a No Lynch. I suggest you all spend what remains of the day wisely before heading to bed. After all," his face slightly lowered, a dark, devilish grin spreading, in perfect correspondence with what most people's future fates will be, "it may very well be the last chance you have."

 **End of Day 1! Living Players are:**

 **1\. Edward - Unknown Alliance - Unknown Role**

 **2\. Tomas - Unknown Alliance - Unknown Role**

 **3\. Amelia - Unknown Alliance - ? Doctor***

 **4\. Leonardo - Unknown Alliance - Unknown Role**

 **5\. Marth - Unknown Alliance - ? Cop***

 **6\. Pelleas - Unknown Alliance - JOAT(?)**

 **7\. Lugh - Unknown Alliance - Unknown Role**

 **8\. Sophia - Unknown Alliance - ? Cop***

 **9\. Radd - Unknown Alliance - Upgrader***

 **10\. Franz - Unknown Alliance - Disabler***

 **11\. Roshea - Unknown Alliance - Unknown Role**

 **12\. Ewan - Mafia(?) - Possessor**

 **13\. Raigh - Unknown Alliance - Unknown Role**

 **14\. Rickard - Unknown Alliance - Unknown Role**

 **15\. Cain - Unknown Alliance - Unknown Role**

 **16\. Abel - Unknown Alliance - Unknown Role**

 **17\. Volug - Unknown Alliance - Unknown Role**

 **18\. Lilina - Unknown Alliance - Unknown Role**

 **19\. Ross - Unknown Alliance - Unknown Role**

 **20\. Roy - Unknown Alliance - Roleblocker***

 *** - All Abilities commonly found in JOAT's.**

 **(?) - Possibly implied, but not guaranteed.**

 **Ratio is 12:6:1:1**

 **Let the Night Phase Begin!**


	3. Day One: Night Phase

Wooooooo, very short chapter...then again, it's a Night Phase. That's generally how it works.

Disclaimer: I don't own the FE cast or Mafia party game. I wish I did, but I don't.

Let's-a go!

* * *

Day 1: Night Phase

"So many targets to choose from..."

"...I think you may be sounding waaay too enthusiastic..."

"Leave him be. Let him act how he will."

"Fine, fine."

"So what will we be doing tonight?"

"Actually, I have the perfect target..."

"Hm? And what are you thinking?"

"I think I just got lucky finding a certain important person..."

*Page Break*

Steady footsteps down the hall froze at the sound of a following pair. The first's owner reached for their weapon, only to be met by a blade through their chest from behind. The second set faded from their retreat, leaving the corpse of their target on the floor.

Yet...darkness lurks where one would least expect it. Even in the brightest light, it waits for the opportune moment to strike and claim its own victory.

...Funny. They picked the right target Day One. They hadn't expected that. Someone strode from the shadows of the empty hall, approaching the Mafia's first victim of the game. Now...how was it done, again? They had to get it perfect, or else they would stand no chance in this game...

 **Night Phase: End.**


	4. Day Two: Day Phase

Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiife!

Okay, um, so sorry for being dead for...like, months, but there have been, like, a lot of things taking up my time. Several projects, one of which was a 12-page epic that will eventually end up here as the prologue to a much bigger story, inspiration for, like, ten other stories that are still all only half-finished, getting my flashdrive stolen and crying in the corner(also because there was a project on there that would have made me fail a class had I not had a very understanding teacher) after being set back a couple weeks, the Secret Santa story(that not everyone even finished, but that's another story), becoming very disappointed in Microsoft after learning that you can't directly transfer Word files between a computer and a phone, leaving me to spend roughly two and a half hours uploading files just to copy and paste to Word on my phone and then re-format literally EVERYTHING, becoming even more disappointed, this time in FFn's Full Site on mobile and my phone after learning this chapter was barely too big to be able to save in one document while on mobile, so I had to save it as two and then copy and paste them once I FINALLY got to a computer into one. Then I told myself I would have this up before Fates came out, and, welp, look what happened there...*sigh*

B-But anyways, I'm finally back with this. And hopefully I can be a bit more frequent. Maybe crippling senioritis can actually be a good thing...

First and foremost, thank you again to The Reader II for the reviews. 'One of the Mafia seems like a sadistic nutjob'. -Best Quote. :D

Second...there's one section on here...it's short and nothing but dialogue, and I know what I was intending, but others will probably see it differently. It's a mini-gift I added in for a friend's birthday because I'm broke and can barely afford anything not named paper. Point being is that it starts and ends with a bolded A/N, so feel free to skip over it. I warned you, so no flames on it if you read anyways and imply differently than I did.

Third, I went back and edited a bit, namely regarding Rickard's dialect and some Japanese because Altea. It'll mostly be Rickard, occasionally Marth, and only Cain or Abel if they're talking to or of each other. And even then only sometimes. Don't even remember why I started writing like that, but...oh well.  
 _-san_ : Fail-proof sign of respect  
 _-kun_ : Used for juniors, usually more for boys than girls  
 _-chan_ : Implies affection or endearment, usually for young children, animals, or between close friends or lovers  
 _senpai/kōhai_ : Used for those of senior/junior status, though _-kun_ is used more than _kōhai_  
 _Onii-chan -_ Big Brother when speaking to them or referencing them to a family member; the more formal form  
 _Ani -_ Big Brother when referencing them to a non-family member  
 _Otōto -_ Little Brother...not sure about when referencing, though  
 _Nani_ \- What  
 _Gomen'nasai_ \- Sorry  
I...believe everything else should have the translation for it somewhere around it...I'm also hoping I have all of these right...*sweatdrop*

Next on the long list...oh, right. The profiles when someone dies are just like last story. If they were in the last story, I reused the text for the profiles...because laziness. Some have non-canon parts to it; if they're a character I use often, like Marth or Roy, they'll tend to have less canon than those I don't, like Ross or Ewan.

And at the end of the day, as last story, on the list, if their names are bolded, they're alive; if not, they're dead.

 _Italicized means thoughts._  
 _"Italicized in quotes is Volug's telepathy speak while shifted."_  
 _"Italicized and underlined is Ancient Language speak."_

I'm...pretty sure that's it...I hope.

Disclaimer: I don't own the FE cast or Mafia party game. Unfortunately.

Onwards!

* * *

Day 2: Day Phase

"H-Hey! Leo! Wait up!"

Ignoring Edward's protests, Leonardo quickly rounded the corner and came upon a bloody sight….actually, all it was was blood...b-but that still counts as a 'bloody sight', d-doesn't it? Ah-ha-ha...ha...I'll just go back to my corner...

"C-C'mon, what's-" Edward stopped short behind his friend, eyes wide at the mess around him. "Woah...what happened?"

"What does that mean? It's not that crazy. Just a little blood; nothing else."

"...A little blood?" The brunet took a few steps closer, stopping directly in front of a pool of it. He gave the elder teen a look of disbelief mixed with a small amount of humor. "More like a small pond of blood. Someone had to have 'died' here."

"Actually, the amount here is just enough to make someone pass out; they wouldn't have bled to death unless they were impaled in a lung, in which case they would have pretty much choked on their own blood." Leonardo knelt down and touched a few fingers to the mess, then lifted them again to look at them. "It's been here since...I want to say...around one in the morning? ...About there."

"And...no body." Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "So your...creepy...theory of them choking is wrong, and the not-bleeding-enough-to-die thing is right...right?"

"Well...I sincerely hope so..."

 **Current Ratio: 11:6:1:2**

 **Day 2, Start!**

*Page Break*

Franz sighed quietly, leaning against the wall of the hallway. "Let's see..." Someone walked past him and gave him a brief greeting that he responded to. What they didn't notice was that he had managed to slip out of their pocket a very important piece of paper...

 **Franz has Scanned someone!**

*Page Break*

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!"

"Oh gods..." Roy loudly groaned, throwing his head back against the seat and shutting his eyes. "Why must you torture me..." he muttered to himself.

"There you are!" Lilina stomped in front of the redhead and stood over him, hands on her hips and rage in her eyes. "Now, how about we have a little talk about yesterday?"

"What are you going on about?" He sighed and lifted his head, opening his eyes to stare blankly up at her. "You already went on about that yesterday before someone Silenced you. Shouldn't you be complaining to Marth about not revealing me yesterday? Which, mind you, could have very well saved my life? If the Mafia knew I was a Roleblocker, you think they would let me live, knowing I could cause problems for them if I knew who was what on their side?"

"I..." The blunette was taken aback by his tone and expression, as if he held little emotion left in his body. "I didn't...consider that."

Roy shook his head slowly. "No...you didn't. Of course you didn't. You were too busy fuming over something someone else did and using me as an outlet. Like always."

"Roy…I-"

"Forget it." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, slowly but surprisingly casually rising from his seat. "Just...don't worry about it. I'm...tired. That's all."

"...Roy..."

*Page Break*

Pelleas let out a quiet sigh, leaning back against the wall of a hallway. "Let see what happens this time..." His hand had barely tapped the wall, when he jerked back at the shock shooting through his fingers. "What...?"

"Waugh!"

He looked to the sound and followed it, though he found no one and nothing, save a slip of paper on the ground, which, when he picked it up, was revealed to have some very important information on it...

 **Pelleas has Scanned someone!**

*Page Break*

"You never told me if anythin' was different from before, y'know."

"Rickaaard..." Radd groaned softly, leaning back against the wall, arms crossed. "You've been asking all morning."

"Well...yeah, I know." Rickard had his hands behind his back and was staring sulkily at the ground, as if hesitant to speak. "But you never said anythin'...I can' read your mind like you can mine."

The redhead sighed. "Fair enough...No. There's no change." He looked away, furrowing his brow.

The little thief looked up at him and cocked his head. "What's wrong? You've been distant."

"Huh?" He looked back, then quickly shook his head. "No, no...don't worry about it."

"Radi-chaaaan..." Rickard whined, leaning back on his heels. "Tell meeeeeee..."

"Alright, alright...chill." Radd sighed. "It's just...I've been worried, I guess. I...I'm not sure how long I'll last here."

"...What?" The blunet's demeanor quickly changed to one of seriousness and concern with that sentence. "Why would you say that?"

"I...I'm about to do something risky, is all. It could end up 'killing' one of us, easy. So...just in case...I need to tell you something."

"And...what's that?"

"...Trust Pelleas and Tomas. They're Town. Without a doubt."

*Page Break*

"Ugh..." Ewan rubbed his temples and groaned, sitting curled up in his bed. "I've only done this for one day, and it's already giving me a migraine..." He sighed and got out of bed, grabbing his summoning tome and performing the same spell as yesterday.

" _You called...Master?_ "

" _It's time to get to work._ "

" _Yes, Master..._ "

And, as yesterday, the spirit returned about five minutes later, within the body of another player.

 **Ewan has Possessed someone!**

*Page Break*

 **(A/N: Um...ignore this next part. It was...a bit of a request, is all...*sweatdrop*)**

"What are you doing?"

"..."

"? ...Ah...!"

"...Hm."

"W-What...why did you...?!"

"What? You didn't like it?"

"N-No, it's not that...mmph?!"

"..."

"You..."

"Nani?"

"...Idiot."

"That's rude."

"You're rude."

"..."

"...What's that face?"

"...Did you hear a fangirl squeal?"

"...No."

"..."

"D-Don't give me that look!"

"Ha-ha...Gomen'nasai...I just had to see your reaction."

"H-Hey!"

"Ha-ha...Hm?"

"Now, that one I heard."

"...Probably Lilina again..."

"...Probably."

(A/N: Don't...question it. Just...friends of mine...Yeah...We'll totally go with that...)

*Page Break*

A certain person wandered into the kitchen looking for food, but instead came across a cup of liquid sitting on the counter. "What's this...?" Next to it was a note made out to them, saying, 'Make use of this.' It had no signature. The person eyed the drink warily for a few seconds, then shrugged and picked it up, figuring that Erk wouldn't have let it stay there if someone were trying to poison them or something. "Must be something good, or it wouldn't be here...Only one way to find out..."

 **Radd has Upgraded someone!**

*Page Break*

"Okay, who's the wise guy who decided to stuff me in a closet?!"

Cain and Abel shared a humorous glance before looking back to a fuming Ross, who had his hands clutching the back of the couch they were sitting on. "Rosu..." Cain started, "don't tell me you expected it to be one of us?"

"That wouldn't be a very smart thing to do Day One when we don't know who's who," Abel added. "Though," he glanced over to his friend, "I wouldn't be too surprised if Kōhai here decided to do so anyways, if it were him."

"Wha- waait a minute..." The redhead glared pointedly back at the elder knight. "You can't be serious."

He chuckled deeply. "Of course not, my friend. Of course not."

Ross growled in annoyance, looking at the two. "You're not helping. Either of you."

He sighed and waved a hand in dismissal. "Sorry, sorry. Anyways..." he shifted his position to lean him arm on the couch's back and look straight at the journeyman, "how about you think instead of accusing others at random? Who would have a reason to target you in particular?"

"Who would have a reason...?" The boy thought about it for a few moments, then shook his head. "Well, Ewan would be obvious...maybe Franz...after yesterday, I mean...but Reglay wouldn't let them do that. Besides, I remember...some sort of pain in the back of my head before I blacked out. So I doubt Ewan did anything anyways."

"Pain?" Cain asked. "Like what? Something sharp, or something gradual?"

"Um...sharp, I guess."

"So it wasn't a spell or anything...It would've been blunt force, then. Like a fist or the flat of a blade."

"Oh, really..." Ross looked up from the pair of knights to see someone he knew would be able to help him out. He went around the couch and over to another, where the person was sitting. "Hey, Roshea...you're smart."

Cain's eyes narrowed at him, even if it was at his back. "And I'm not after coming up with that...?"

"Oh, quiet." Abel lightly smacked his shoulder, a smile on his face in jest.

"Um..." Roshea blinked at the journeyman. "If you...wish to say that..."

"Well, you are. Anyways," Ross continued, "you know stuff about everyone playing, right? Like, weapon types and strengths and weaknesses and stuff?"

"Well...for some, yes."

"So you can help! That's good."

"Um..." The boy looked down at the floor, his hand absentmindedly tugging at his circlet. "I...don't know if I exactly should..."

Ross' relieved expression turned to one of disbelief. "What? Why not?!"

"W-Well...I don't know what side you're on. Telling you could potentially be betraying my own allies."

"...But you could be doing the same thing by NOT helping me."

"Well...yes...but-" Roshea stopped short, eyes staring wide at the floor and hand still lightly holding the circlet, with its red gem glowing dully.

"Uh..." The journeyman cocked his head and furrowed his brow; Cain and Abel had taken note of the young knight and had both stood and started moving towards the pair. "Are...you alright...? Roshea...?"

All of a sudden, his eyes closed, then shot open again; he quickly stood from his seat, close to sprinting down the hall on the other side of the room. "Something is about to happen," is all he said before he actually took off out of the room, leaving the others in a sense of panic.

"W-What?! Wait! Roshea!"

*Page Break*

Tomas was pissed. He was already having a terrible day, even though it had only just started. (Don't get ME started on what happened; I don't think you really want to know.) Point being is that he didn't care what happened; he just wanted to relieve some of his anger. And there were two main ways he did that: running...and shooting. I'll let you figure out which one he was planning on doing right now, obvious as it may be.

He took his bow from his back and pulled an arrow from his quiver. Right down the hall was the perfect target, who stood staring at him with wide eyes. He nocked the arrow and took aim. He wasn't worried of the potential consequences that could come if he missed…He wouldn't miss.

And as he let the arrow fly, it perfectly hit his mark…by burying itself right into Radd's heart.

*Page Break*

"R-Radi-chan...? ...! No...No...!"

"Oh my gods..."

"The game's first 'death'..."

And it was. Radd was lying in the hallway, on his back, with an arrow sticking up perfectly straight through his heart.

 **Radd has been Auto-Killed.**

 **Radd**

 **Young Warren mercenary. Personal guardian to close friend Rickard. Very close to Caesar and his siblings. A half-demon only child who was discarded by a drunken mother because of his desire to become a famed mercenary like his father; Caesar saved him and took him in when he was six, training him to wield a sword. Fun-loving, charming, and a little flirtatious, but very dutiful and serious when it comes to his job. Isn't a huge fan of learning by the book as Caesar wants him to; he picks up his style through pure experience. Helps to earn the money needed to keep Caesar's siblings healthy, following him around in his work wherever it may lead them. Was saved from death by Rickard during the War of Shadows, forming an eternal bond between them and sealing his job of protecting the prince from those who would wish for his death.**

 **Alliance: Town**

 **Role: Upgrader – Upgrades players and allows them to either use their ability a second time that day or use it once to a greater effect. Cannot upgrade the same person twice in succession.**

 **[Some unnamed Role that isn't really a Role] – If Rickard is targeted for a non-lynch kill, there is a 25% chance that Radd will simply save him, and a 25% chance the attacker will be killed instead; if Rickard is killed, the killer will be revealed to him. He automatically knows Rickard's Alliance and Role.**

"No...no no no..."

"Rikādo-kun..." Marth sighed lightly and kneeled down next to his brother, gently pulling him into an embrace. "It's okay..."

Rickard, after a few moments, clutched at the elder blunet's shirt, burying his face into it. He whispered, "I...know he's not really dead, but...I still...feel the emptiness..."

"That sounds familiar," Roy said as he plopped down next to the pair, earning him a warning look from Marth and a _Don't say something stupid_ in his mind. "Listen...back in the last game, with what Tormod did to Marth...I felt the same way. So...you're not really alone in this, I guess."

"Roi-san..." The little prince eventually looked back at the redhead and gave a small smile. "Arigatō...gozaimasu. In...your own way, you're nice. Nicer than Ani likes to admit."

Marth blinked at his brother. "N-...Nani?"

Roy's reaction was the same before turning into a hard glare directed at the king. "Marusu-chan..."

"W-Well, um, you see, what had happened was..."

Ignoring those three...Edward and Leonardo were both kneeling around the body, where the latter had already removed the arrow and was inspecting it.

Edward cocked his head at the blond. "So...what do you think?"

Leonardo sighed as he put the arrow down. "Ed, it's pretty obvious who shot it. There are only two people here to begin with who use bows, and this clearly isn't mine. But...there's something I don't understand."

"And what's that?"

"Auto-Killers are strictly Town Roles. And I've yet to see a case where they don't have a penalty for targeting other Town. So...how is this possible?"

"Well...Radd here was an Upgrader, right? Meaning..."

"Right..." The archer let out a soft breath, his eyes now closed. "You make sure the Auto-Killer doesn't die for targeting another Town, and the person they happen to target is you...It's...kind of depressing when you think about it like that."

"Oh...my gods..." The pair turned to see Pelleas standing a few feet away from them, staring down at Radd in horror. "He...can't seriously have..."

"Eh?" Edward cocked his head a second time that meeting. "What's wrong? Well...aside from the dead guy."

"I..." The dark sage shook his head, as if to also shake of the shock. "Where is Tomas? I have to talk to him."

"Well..." Leonardo's head turned back forward, "as I have learned by now in this trade, the killer is almost never far from the scene once it has been discovered."

Pelleas followed his gaze, not actually all that surprised to see Tomas leaning against the wall and staring at the scene, just as the other of the archers had predicted. He quickly approached the younger teen, only speaking up once he was at arm's reach. "What the hell were you thinking? We had this all planned out perfectly...Why did you go back on us and kill Radd, knowing he was our Upgrader?"

Tomas' brow twitched in annoyance before he snapped, "It's not like I wante-" He stopped short, his hands clutching at his head.

Pelleas started to raise a hand, worry on his face. "Tomas? What's wrong?"

After a few moments, the teen lowered his hands and let out a shaky breath, then looked up at the dark sage with a neutral expression and said, "Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Don't..." he seemed to hesitate for a second, as if he were battling with his own mind, "...Don't worry about it." He nodded once. "Excuse me..." He quickly turned and walked away, leaving behind an extremely confused Pelleas and a group trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Ah...Possessions. They're terribly annoying in Mafia."

"What?" Pelleas turned his head slightly to see Franz coming up to stand beside him. "P-Possession? That's what happened to Tomas?"

"It seems your plan was destined to fail from the beginning, wasn't it? I...think it would be best if you explained everything to everyone, you know? At least regarding your plan. After all, you're in danger either way, now that the Mafia know through Tomas." Franz gave a light smirk. "It seems we've both quite a bit to talk about later at the vote, don't you think? Especially since it means we may get our first Mafioso from it."

"W-What?" Pelleas stared at him for a few long moments, even as he started walking away. "What are you even...?"

The blond gave no response as he left, save for a raised hand in a gesture of farewell.

Roy blinked at the engagement once it had ended. "...What...the hell was all of that about?"

"Holy crap..." Next to arrive were Ross, Roshea, and the knight duo. Ross and particular looked at Radd for a few seconds before switching his gaze to Roshea, his face reading defeated disbelief. "How do you even...?"

"I..." Roshea closed his eyes. "I have a feeling I wasn't supposed to be able to sense this."

"No. You weren't." Erk showed up behind the young knight, his children and Sophia in tow. Aside from Lugh's obvious depressed sympathy, they all weren't too overly surprised upon seeing the body. Not this game. "And what I want to know is why it messed up."

"W-Well...if it's any potential consolation, Professor, all it was was a flash of a vision that was only seconds from happening anyway. I couldn't have prevented it, even if I wanted to. And...I hadn't known Radd was the victim, either..."

Erk sighed. "Alright, alright...but come see me in a bit, anyways. I may have to make adjustments to that circlet."

"Ah...yes. Of course."

"Either way..." The archsage took a few steps forward, to where he stood between the group of players. "You all see this, right? Ah, what am I saying, of course you do. Someone's 'dead'. And there's a lot to answer for. So...use the rest of the day wisely to come up with tonight's discussion. After all...some of you may have a lie to craft."

*Page Break*

Of course someone was 'dead'. Volug had honestly already expected something to happen that day, and so when news finally reached him, he decided to take action. Or, well...protect himself, rather. He was on the bed of his room, in wolf form, ready to attack anyone who dared to try and play their games with him. (Yeeeah, kinda lazy update...I couldn't think of anything, okay? Stop looking at me like that!)

 **Volug has Gone on Alert!**

*Page Break*

"Oh, Little Rickard..."

"R-Rirīna-san..." Rickard sighed and squirmed in Lilina's semi-tight embrace. "I-I'm fine...really..."

"Not from what your brother told me." Lilina adjusted herself on the little prince's bed to not be potentially choking him, her head resting on top of his. "He said you seemed pretty upset earlier, so..."

"I-I..." The younger teen was clearly uncomfortable in his position, though whether it was physical or mental discomfort was up for debate. "Um...this is...uncomfor'ble..."

"What?" She quickly released him, then looked away with a light blush on her face. "O-Oh, I-I'm sorry..."

"Eh...?" He cocked his head at her. "Nani ga mondaidesu ka?" He quickly shook his head. "Ah, I mean...what's wrong?"

"O-Oh, um..." She ended up sighing and loosely folding her arms. "It's just..." She looked back to him. "Am I...bossy?"

"Bossy? Why would you think that?"

"Well...it's Roy. I just...feel like I've been terrible to him..."

"Rirīna..." he leaned forward slightly, his hands resting on the bed, "Rirīna-san, you're not terrible. I mean...yeah, you're a little hard on him, but...not terrible."

"I just..." She looked down, staring at the sheets. "What am I supposed to do...?"

"Tell him what you realized, and that you're sorry. That's all. It doesn't got- er, have, to be so...what's the word? Extravagant?"

"Ah, yes..." She looked back up and gave a small smile, pulling the boy back into a hug, though, thankfully for Rickard, not nearly as tight as before. "How do you say it in your language...? Arigatō..."

"...gozaimasu," Rickard finished. "Meaning 'thank you very much'. Arigatō gozaimasu."

"Well...arigatō gozaimasu, um...Rikādo...chan."

He chuckled softly. "So you find me cute?"

"Well, according to Marth, it's also what you're supposed to use for young or young-looking children."

"Whu- heeeeeey..."

*Page Break*

The fact that someone was already 'dead' this game was terrifying to Lugh. Sure, the numbers weren't as utterly ridiculous as last game, what with the lack of all that Psychopath/Sibling business, but that didn't really change his attitude. "I know someone's in danger, but..." He gave a short nod, though no one was there to witness it, before running off for his room. "That's it! I'll protect them! That way, no one has to 'die' again!"

 **Lugh has Protected someone!**

*Page Break*

"You..."

"Eh?" Ewan turned to find Ross standing behind him and rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"I want to know what happened yesterday."

"...And you're asking me because...?"

"Because you were the other person involved, obviously!"

"Ohh, you're referring to THAT part of yesterday."

"What else would I be- y'know what, forget it, I'm not asking that."

Ewan sighed. "Now, why would I tell you that?"

Ross gave him an exasperated glare. "Why do you always have to be so difficult?"

"How about this, then? You answer my riddle, and I'll tell you."

"...If it's the pebble one, it's three."

"How and why do you even remember that?"

"Ways and reasons."

"Well, no, that's not what I was going to say."

"Then say it!"

"I'll just give you a simple one, then."

"That exists with you?"

"Don't judge me."

"..."

"So, you're climbing up a tree-"

"Wait, what? Why?"

"Quiet, or you won't get an answer of any sort."

"...Hmph."

"Better. So you're climbing up this really tall tree, when all of a sudden, you slip and are holding on to a single branch for dear life."

"...Seriously? It really has to involve a situation where I can die?"

"Don't question my riddles! Or would you rather it be Franz or Amelia on that tree?"

"I'd rather it be you..."

"What was that?"

"I SAID that Franz is too good for that, and it'd be a seriously low blow using Amelia."

"Then you're going to have to deal with you. Because there's no way I'M going to be the one in that tree."

"Fine, whatever..."

"Better. So, you slip and are holding on to a pretty thin branch for survival. There are no others close enough to safely reach. So, the question is: where is the safest place to hold on to the branch without it breaking until help arrives?"

"So...it's basically a Physics question."

"See, you're learning!"

"..."

"Well, I'll leave you at that. Goodbye!"

"...Ugh..."

*Page Break*

He was at it again already.

"Roy!"

Roy made a mad dash down the hall, someone's belonging in hand, until...he decided he was going to fall flat onto the floor from some...strange magical trap thing...(Don't look at me like that! How am I supposed to know what it is- oh, wait...Nevermind. *sweatdrop* Ah-ha-ha...)

Marth had already been coming up from the opposite direction, and seeing Roy lying unconscious on the floor made him simply roll his eyes and sigh. Then, upon noticing the object lying right at his feet, he picked it up and turned it around in his hand, contemplating what he should do. He ended up shrugging and pocketing it; he walked back in the direction he came, shaking his head and thinking, _Just this once, Roi-chan..._

The person Roy stole from eventually came up to the redhead, disturbingly calm...and when they searched the teen and didn't find their item, they simply had a very rueful smile on their face as they walked back in the direction they came...*shudder*...

 **Roy ha- er, Marth- uh….ah, screw it. Someone got Roleblocked!**

*Page Break*

"Huh. I see."

"Hm?" Roshea stared up at Erk from his seat in the archsage's room and cocked his head. "What do you see?"

Erk had the boy's circlet in his hand, and was looking over it to find out why it had malfunctioned earlier. "The design isn't quite was it was supposed to be," he said, staring down at a book on his desk. "There are a few wrong curves, and that can potentially change its purpose completely."

"Oh. That makes enough sense."

He nodded and said, "It shouldn't take me too long to fix. So stay in here until I finish. Don't want you having another vision, do we?"

"Ah...yes..."

*Page Break*

"Someone's...'dead'?" Amelia was in her room, her hands tightly gripping her lance. "I...don't want to be the next person to die...so I guess I'll just have to take care of myself first..."

 **Amelia has Protected herself!**

*Page Break

"Sophie?"

"Hm?" Sophia turned her head in her seat from the Common Room to look up at her boyfriend. "What is it, Raigh?"

Raigh had his arms wrapped around her, holding her close to his chest. "I...wanted to ask you something."

"Well, go ahead. You don't have to ask if it's alright, you know."

"I..." He sighed. "How...safe do you feel in this game right now?"

"How...safe?" She turned back and leaned her head against his shoulder, one arm on top of his and the other against her chin. "Well...I know something had happened a little bit ago, but...that was likely just a random guess. It's hard to say who's what on Day Two in a game like this." She gave a soft sigh. "If I had to place a value...then maybe a seven or eight out of ten is my current level of safety. I doubt anyone is a full ten. Maybe Marth or Abel...it's hard to say when not everyone is around each other at the same time."

"So...if you were to ask everyone today to say how safe they feel, you'd expect most to be somewhere between...five and eight, maybe?"

"Most likely, yes." She shifted to look at him again. "What do you think? How safe do you feel?"

"Um...probably a seven, actually. There's always that tension looming that the Mafia already know who you are, and they're waiting for the next Night Phase to kill you."

"Hm...I wonder...I'm going to take a survey before everyone meets for the lynch. I'll do it once at the beginning of the Day Phase, once right before the lynch, and once right after. I want to see if there's a relationship between safety ratings, Alliance, and Role."

"Oh, I see what you mean. There's a chance Neutrals or more important Roles like Cops or Doctors would feel much less safe than the common Mafioso or someone like a Mason. It makes sense. And it can help with determining Alliances and Roles in later games if your theory's right."

She nodded, then lightly tapped his arms so he could release her and she could stand, him following right after. She turned to face him completely. "We should probably go around and do that now, if you want to help."

"Sure. It'll be interesting seeing how it all comes together."

"Just ask, 'How safe do you currently feel in this game, on a rating of one to ten?'. But not why. Then they won't be guaranteed to give an accurate answer or even one at all. I'll take the first eleven names on the signups, and you take the last nine, since that's where our names are, and Radd would have been in my half. We'll compare right before the discussion."

"Got it."

*Page Break*

Marth was at it again, looking for the perfect, um...'assistant'. He found one person standing alone in the halls and walked up to them. "You."

They turned and stared at him with curiosity. "What is it, Marth?"

He gave a sweet smile, his eyes having the same faint sparkle as the day before. "Could I ask you something?"

"Oh...of course," they answered, for some reason only partially under the king's manipulation.

"Thank you. Now, what I want to know..."

 **Marth has Scanned someone!**

*Page Break*

Survey Time!

 **A/N: I'm probably going to add this in from now on. For story purposes, of course. But also for the sake of my inner statistician. :) It will be right after victims are found in the morning, right before the lynch section, and tagged on to the normal list at the end of each Day.**

 **1\. Edward - 8/10**

 **2\. Tomas - 5/10**

 **3\. Amelia - 7/10**

 **4\. Leonardo - 9/10**

 **5\. Marth - 9/10**

 **6\. Pelleas - 4/10**

 **7\. Lugh - 8/10**

 **8\. Sophia - 7/10**

 **9\. Radd - DEAD**

 **10\. Franz - 2/10**

 **11\. Roshea - 8/10**

 **12\. Ewan - 6/10**

 **13\. Raigh - 7/10**

 **14\. Rickard - 6/10**

 **15\. Cain - 9/10**

 **16\. Abel - 10/10**

 **17\. Volug - 10/10**

 **18\. Lilina - 8/10**

 **19\. Ross - 6/10**

 **20\. Roy - 6/10**

*Page Break*

"Roy..."

"Hm?" Roy's eyes opened from resting back in his seat in the Common Room, now seeing the face of a depressed Lilina in front of him. He sat up fully and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Um..." She looked away. "About earlier..."

"Oh, that?" He waved a hand of dismissal. "Don't worry about it. Wasn't exactly thinking right, honestly. Had a long night."

"But I..." She let out a short, shaky sigh. "It still didn't excuse how I acted, so...I'm sorry."

"Really, don't worry about it."

The others in the room had picked up on the conversation. Ewan had a sly grin on his face as he asked, "'Long night', Roy? What do you mean with that?"

The lordling's face turned a light red; he looked away, stuttering, "W-Well, um...I-I...w-well..."

Volug let out a breath, head resting on the arm of his couch, his own face a grin. " _1000 gold says he was in bed with someone._ "

That did it. The red brightened; he blurted out, "N-No! No! Th-That wasn't what happened!"

"Then what DID happen?" Cain asked, clearly amused by his reaction.

"I-I...!"

Marth let out an annoyed sigh. "Come now, all of you. You needn't push him like this." He looked to Roy and ended up chuckling. "You know, Roi-chan, blushing makes your freckles stand out."

Roy puffed his cheeks out in annoyance and said, "You're totally helping."

"Happy to be of assistance."

"That still doesn't explain what happened," Lilina said, her eyes mischievous, as if she wasn't just upset.

The lordling buried his face in his hands and let out a long, quiet groan. "Just kill me already, why don't you...?"

"No one's going to stop until they hear an answer, are they?" Marth sighed again. "Most teenagers are so gossip-starved...And you automatically assume the worst of a situation. Whatever humors you most. You don't even know of the circumstances before jumping to conclusions."

"Truer words never said." Erk had decided to interrupt the conversation before it became way too personal - of course, he literally just walked into the room and only heard the back half of it, but...he heard enough to be able to tell what the conversation was about. He walked into the center of the Square and said, "All of you, enough prying into others' private lives and take your seats. You'll have plenty of time for that once this game is over and I'm not here watching all of you."

"You're ALWAYS watching all of us," Ross said jokingly, rolling his eyes.

He waved a casual hand of dismissal. "Whatever you say. Anyways, who wants to start us off?"

"What I wanna know," Edward started, "is what that plan of yours was, Pelleas."

"You mean the one that lost us our Upgrader and made our Auto-Killer practically useless ability-wise?" Pelleas sighed, leaning back in his seat. "That so very brilliant plan that blew up in our faces? Sure, sure, I'll tell you."

"...Wow." Raigh stared at him with sympathy...or at least his version. "You sound...very crushed that it failed."

"Well, hey, if you came up with something that was presumably nearly fool-proof, you would be upset if it didn't work out, now wouldn't you be?"

"Fair enough."

"Anyways..." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Gods, how can I even say this without pretty much implying a Role, whether it actually be mine or not...?"

"Because," Franz started, a resigned smile on his face, "I'm pretty sure you're not at the top of the Mafia's most wanted list right now, even if you do imply a Role."

"What? What do you mean?"

"You'll find out. Go ahead."

"Al...right...Well, I...found out about Radd on Day One, and we ended up forming a bit of a...Masonry, I guess, without actually calling it that."

"Woah woah woah. One minute." Roy held up a finger for the dark sage to stop. "Don't talk about being a Mason around me. If you are a Mason, then you have officially resigned yourself to be forever mocked. Because Masons are the world's ultimate scrubs."

There came mixed reactions from the group. Most found it funny and either scoffed or laughed, while others thought he was crazy(er); two people in particular looked at each other, one with a blank face and the other slightly amused.

Marth sighed and shook his head, saying, "Roi-chan forever holds a grudge against Masons for some unexplainable reason. So, for everyone's sanity, I'd suggest never bringing them up, even if there are those here who actually are Masons."

"U-Um..." Pelleas let out a nervous laugh, "I'll...keep that in mind."

"Ignore him, and you'll be fine. Now, what were you saying before?"

"Oh, right. Uh...where was I? Right...then today, I learned about Tomas, and we figured that Radd could make it so that the Auto-Kill wouldn't backfire in case he hit a Town. We talked to Tomas about it, and we all decided on a single target. If they ended up being Town, then we could just have-" He stopped short all of a sudden and stared down at his lap. "Um, nevermind. Ignore that last part." He sighed and looked back up, aware that some of the others were quietly talking to each other, and the rest were staring at him either in understanding or with confusion...except for one, who was watching him with concern about his near slip-up. "A-Anyways...yeah. You can see what ended up happening."

"Yes, a Possessor." Franz leaned forward, elbows on his knees and chin on the backs of his folded hands. "Always Mafia, save the rare case they happen to be Neutral. But these games don't work like that. So whoever our Possessor is is a Mafioso...Who was the intended target, Pelleas?"

"Ah..." He cast a sidelong glance at the person he named next in a small voice. "...Roy."

"Nani?" Marth responded before Roy did, a hard glare on the dark sage. "Why would you do that?!"

"I-I..."

"C-Come on..." Roy sighed. "What, do I reek of scumminess or something? Because I mock Masons no matter what Alliance I am."

"W-Well, no...it was off of yesterday..."

"...Oh. Well, I...guess it makes a bit of sense, then..."

"Well, actually, when you think about it," Leonardo put a hand to his chin, "if the Possessor rerouted the Auto-Kill, it could mean one of two things: They felt Radd was a higher priority, or..."

"Or Roy's Mafia," Edward finished.

"More likely the first, though. Radd could just keep Upgrading Tomas, otherwise. Like this, he's a Vanilla, and we, in a sense, lost two primary power players."

"You know I'm not completely Possessed, right?" Tomas scowled, speaking as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I can still hear everything you're saying. It's not like I've been unconscious the whole time."

"Oh, uh...s-sorry. The general assumption was that you were unable to respond or really do much of anything..."

He pointed to Sophia. "You could've asked her that. I was fully in control of my own body when she asked that safety question."

Sophia nodded, as if to affirm that. "Everyone 'living' was able to actually answer. Not to mention, I doubt his number would have been so low if the Possessor were in control."

"Really?" Lugh cocked his head at her. "What'd everyone say?"

She read out the numbers that she and Raigh had collected, which brought them to a different topic.

"Wait, Franz..." Ross stared at him with something that actually looked like concern, "what's with the two?"

Franz sighed and said, "Guess it's my turn, then? ...Professor, is there any requirement to a full reveal? The Mafia already know exactly what I am, anyway."

Erk gave a slight nod. "I see no reason for you personally not to. So long as there is valid enough reason, early-game reveals are no issue."

"That's good..." he let out a short breath before saying, "The two is because I am going to 'die' soon, whether I like it or not, because I was Possessed yesterday, and the Mafia know just how powerful my Role is." He gave a sidelong glance at Ross. "I apologize for the Disable yesterday, by the way. I didn't have much choice in the matter."

"Wait, that was YOU?" Ross glared at the blond. "Oh, come on! What was the reason?"

"If only I knew. You were no threat at the time, yet they sought you out anyways. The question remains on whether it was by random choice or reason, though whether that reason would be valid or ridiculous is up for debate. Which is why..." his gaze landed just a little closer to his right, "my suspicions are currently on you, Ewan."

Ewan raised an eyebrow at him, amusement in his eyes. "Oh? Name them."

"The incident with Ross yesterday is the first. It would explain a target on him, and why you would use me as a cover up for attacking him instead of Possessing him directly."

The redhead tilted his head towards the center of the Square and said, "Professor Reglay said our actions can't be based off of personal vendettas. Last I checked, a vendetta is a feud that has gone on for a long period of time, which, as I'm pretty sure you're fully aware of, is something that the two of us would have against one another. So it's not as if I would do anything to him."

Now was Franz's turn for the raised eyebrow, his voice laced with skepticism. "...Would you really NOT take the opportunity to mess with Ross after having been at each other's throats for years on end? I find that very hard to believe."

"Believe what you want. I won't push the subject."

"Furthermore, the best Possessor is a dark-magic user, which you are. Raigh and Pelleas are not it, nor do I believe Sophia would choose a target for such an important Mafia Role so randomly. That leaves you."

"Also," Tomas spoke up, "since our Possessor doesn't seem to be caring much anymore about controlling what I say, I can say that I second on Pelleas not being it. What would be the purpose in the elaborate plan with me and Radd, then? If that ended up being it, it would frankly be a seriously d-"

"Lan-guage," several people - namely Erk, Roshea, and Marth - said at once.

"-...move." He narrowed his eyes. "You people are terrible. I'm forced to go all day with barely being able to speak, and when I finally can, this is what happens? ...Just terrible."

Roshea sighed. "Brother, please...then don't speak those words so half-heartedly. They aren't right for everyone to hear." (A/N: Ah, Roshea. Forever one of the shatterers of my non-existent fourth wall.)

He waved a hand of dismissal. "Fine, fine. Whatever."

"Wait a moment...Franz," Leonardo started, brow furrowed, "How do you know Raigh isn't the Possessor?"

Franz's eyes seemed to show a little apprehension at the question, but he ended up saying, "Because..." He sighed. "Because I Scanned him today and found out that he's Town."

"Scanned...?" Rickard was sitting on the edge of his seat, eyes wide. "Are you saying you're...?"

He chuckled and shrugged. "...I'm your Jack of All Trades. I figured there was no point in a Self-Protection today since all that would do is delay the inevitable. So I got a Scan off, and that's what I found out."

"Yeah, but you would'a been around for another day to help find the Mafia! You're one'a the smart ones here!"

"I..." After pausing for a few seconds, he ended up laughing sheepishly. "I actually didn't think of that."

"Fraaaaaaanz..." Amelia whined, resting her forehead against his arm, "you're gonna leave everyoooooone..."

"U-Umm...sorry?"

Abel leaned forward in his seat, hand on his chin, and said, "So, let's go over what we now know. So...Franz is Town, and the Jack of All Trades...meaning he will likely be 'killed' if not tonight, then the next night. It also discards the Disabler theory. And, according to his scan, Raigh is Town as well.

"Tomas is," Cain stopped himself for a moment, "well, WAS, the Auto-Killer, but now he's a Vanilla with little to no hope of return."

That earned him a glare from said archer, who said, "...You people are seriously rude today."

"U-Um...anyways...we still have a Silencer running around. We likely have two Cops and two Doctors still, because of generic Mafia set-ups."

"Our Possessor," Marth started, "could initially be any of four people. Ewan, Raigh, Pelleas, or Sophia. We know from the scan that it is not Raigh. Pelleas' plan was, as stated by Tomas, too elaborate to not be true, and since we know he found out about both him and Radd, and Franz was the one possessed yesterday, it cannot be him. That leaves Ewan and Sophia. But, as also stated, we cannot base our actions purely on vendettas, and so I am more willing to believe that the Possessor is Sophia."

"I can very easily prove that it is not me," Sophia said calmly. She gave Roy a sidelong glance, making him cringe. "I was successfully roleblocked earlier today. So I cannot be the Possessor."

"You were roleblocked?" Lilina asked, her own gaze moving to Roy suspiciously. "I was the one who was yesterday, so I can believe that there is one."

"You were..." Everyone's eyes immediately turned to Roy. Pelleas said, "That's what you did."

"U-Um..." Roy looked around at everyone and gave a sheepish smile. "C-C'mon, there's nothing wrong with a little mischief...right?"

"But Roi-saaan..." Rickard stared at him with a mixture of disappointment and annoyance. "What if she was a Cop or Doctor or somethin', and you ended up screwin' us over?"

"Oh, uh..."

Edward raised a hand and said, "Everyone more willing to believe Roy's Mafia say 'I'."

A couple of people actually agreed with the brunet, making Roy sink into his seat in embarrassment. "You guys..."

"H-Hold on a minute." Roshea sat on the edge of his seat. "Why are we automatically assuming he's Mafia simply based on random targeting? It's not an entirely uncommon strategy for Town Roleblockers to choose randomly to figure out who has what role, based on what's used on that day and the days around it."

"Well, yeah..." Raigh said after a few moments of thinking it over, "but it's seriously risky doing that since, like Rickard said, a Cop or Doctor could be roleblocked, and we'd just be getting screwed over."

 _"But this is ROY we're talking about,"_ Volug rebutted. _"Who else would be more reckless? Well...aside from Ross or Edward."_

A loud 'Hey!' came from Ross, while Edward squinted his eyes at the wolf and said, "I'm still mad at you, y'know."

All he did in response was let out a soft whine and go back to laying his head on Leonardo's leg.

"Fair enough," Raigh conceded to saying. He sighed. "So...Ewan's the Possessor, then? Or is there really still suspicion on Sophie?"

"You guys don't even give me a chance to defend myself." Ewan let out a frustrated sigh. "You're jumping to conclusions based on what can be assumed. How do we know the Possessor absolutely HAS to be a dark magic user? Not everyone needs a tome, after all."

The room sat silent for a minute. Finally, Lugh said, "Oh, right...some people can summon spirits to possess without tomes..."

"But only two people in this room can do that..." Eyes landed on either of the two that were next named, already known before they were. "...Rickard and Roshea."

"Wait a minute!" Pelleas spoke up first. "I can already tell you that Rickard isn't the Possessor. He's Town! Why else would Radd still be able to see in his head? If Radd's Town, Rickard's Town."

"...Wait a minute. There is something here that seriously needs to be addressed." Tomas went back to speaking to Roy. "Roy...how the hell can you mock Masons if your bond with Marth automatically makes you one?"

Roy blinked at the inquiry, then immediately jabbed a finger in Marth's direction, nearly hitting him in the process. "I blame him."

Marth had a look of offense on his face as he grabbed the redhead's arm and pulled it down. "Hey, YOU'RE the one who decided to get himself killed! The bond was just a side effect of bringing you back."

"It's also what makes you mental half the time..." he muttered.

"What was that?"

He straightened up immediately and said, "Nothing!", letting out a sigh once his arm was released.

"Going back on topic..." Sophia sighed. "Don't you think it would be a bit...odd, giving Roshea, or Rickard for that matter, a Possessor role? It really doesn't seem that likely to me. And if you still somehow don't believe me about being roleblocked, think about this: why else would I be saying it unless I knew it was possible, and even then, why would I end up calling out Roy, putting him under suspicion? That wouldn't make sense if we're both Mafia. Now...I know most of you remember how I was last game...when we didn't know it was a game..."

"Uh, yeah," Franz gave her a look of disdain in remembrance of the previous game. "You unhesitatingly slaughtered a majority of the people playing, the Mafia themselves included. Granted, the reason wasn't an entirely crazy one, but...still."

"...Yes...but my point is why would I employ the same thing now, whether I am the Godfather or not? The only thing that would even hint to suspicion on Roy before today would be Lilina's actions yesterday. So what I'm trying to say is...we can't both be Mafia. Maybe neither of us are. Or only one. But it can't be both."

"If we go off of that..." Raigh continued, "then there would be less reason to change the course of the Auto-Kill from Roy to Radd. Unless they did feel that Radd was a higher priority which, of course, DOES make sense, but it would have to be solely because of that if Sophie's Mafia."

"Don't just say she's not just because she's your girlfriend," Lilina teased. "Because if it turns out she is, you'll be the next person under the light."

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say. But think about it: aside from what everyone likes to believe is going on between Marth and Roy-"

One of the two curled back up into his seat to avoid everyone's looks while the other simply closed his eyes and sighed.

"-the only two actual couples here are me and Sophie and Franz and Amelia. So really, how likely is it that we defend the other just to find out they're Mafia or the Neutral?"

"Not entirely likely," Pelleas agreed, "but still a possibility. Just because you and Franz are safe from the lynch doesn't mean the girls are."

"O-Oh right..." Lilina laughed sheepishly. "Forgot for a moment there that Raigh was confirmed Town..."

"Not suspicious at all," Tomas said sarcastically.

 _"Well, think about it,"_ Volug said. _"If Roy and Lilina are both Mafia, why would he randomly roleblock her other than to take suspicion off of her? And then why would she freak out about it later and try to get him lynched Day One? So his case with her is the same as with Sophia: either neither of them are Mafia, or only one of them is. It can't be both."_

"How about we make this process simple and do this:" Ross leaned back in his seat, hands behind his head, "since we're basically down to two people in each scenario, we lynch the more scummy-seeming one today, and if it turns out they're Town, then we know exactly what to do tomorrow. The ratio's like...what, 11:6:1:1? We can afford a mis-lynch right now; if there's any possible best time to do it, it's while we still have the numbers." He sighed. "Or am I just sitting here sounding like an idiot again and wasting everyone's time?"

The room was quiet for a moment. Eventually, Leonardo quietly said, "Actually, that...isn't an entirely terrible idea. But the majority has to come to an agreement on just who the most suspicious person here is."

"Well, who are our guaranteed Town right now?" Edward looked between everyone in the room. "Franz, Raigh, Tomas, Rickard...probably Pelleas...Let's hear them first, and then go off of that. Since they're the opinions everyone'll trust the most."

"Well, you already know my opinion," Franz said. "I believe Ewan to be the biggest threat and the person most likely to be the Possessor. So my **Vote** is on **Ewan**."

"Again with this..." Ewan rolled his eyes. "Nothing will change your mind, will it? Fine. Lynch me. And you'll see that you were wrong and that I'm Town. Then who will be laughing? Not you. The Mafia, for lynching one of your own."

"...Works for me." Raigh shrugged. "If it'll help us figure out who's who, I'll do it. Because when you think about it, if you flip Town, that would make Sophie Mafia. And if she's Mafia, then Roy and probably Marth are both very likely Town. If you're Mafia, then we just lowered their numbers and brought ourselves closer to winning. So really, lynching you won't be much of a problem. **Vote Ewan**."

"When you think about it," Pelleas started, "you really haven't done much to defend yourself save name off people who could be the Possessor other than you. At least Sophie gave a decent enough defense. Honestly, I would have expected a better fight from you." He leaned back in his seat. " **Vote Ewan**."

"Glad to see my plan didn't actually suck!" Ross sat fully upright in his seat and gave Ewan a triumphant smile. "Still smarter than you thought, huh?"

Ewan scoffed and batted him away, averting his gaze. "Oh, shut up."

"But fiiiiiiiirst **Vote Ewan**."

"Hold on." Marth held up a hand. "I'm still caught up on the 'can't base our actions on personal vendettas' rules. If Ewan were the Possessor, why would he be allowed to target Ross for little to no reason Day One?"

"Aiming at someone you have a problem with doesn't guarantee that's the actual reason for it," Abel reasoned. "I would expect you of all people to think of that, sire. You ARE the one who values reason over action, after all."

"I- Yes...but-"

"You're going to end up digging yourself into a hole you can't come out of, Marth." Roy put a hand over the king's mouth as if to emphasize. "So quit while you're ahead. You could end up screwing us over later if everyone decides you're sounding too suspicious and lynch you."

Marth pushed the hand away and sighed. "Whatever you say, Roi-chan."

"Oh, I'm **Voting Ewan** by the way. He hasn't really given a good defense and, um..." he laughed sheepishly, "the roleblocking thing with Sophia wasn't actually a lie, so, um...yeah. Couldn't be her since it was apparently, um...successful."

"So you ARE a Roleeblocker!" Lilina huffed. "I told you guys."

"N-Not now, Lily..."

She sighed. "I...sorry. Um, and **Vote Ewan**." She waited for Erk to be the only one looking at her, his face only hinting at a suggestion before she gave a faint nod she thought only he picked up on.

Marth looked to his right. "You've been quiet, Otōto. Is something the matter?"

"Huh?" Rickard looked to his brother, slightly startled. "O-Oh, um, no. Just thinkin' 'bout something. Don't worry. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Onii-chaaan...I'm not a little kid who const'ntly needs lookin' after anymore."

"Ah..." the king looked away, "Yes...my apologies, then."

After mentally debating about it for a few moments, he ended up scooting closer to his brother and resting his head on his shoulder, earning him a small smile and having his hair lightly ruffled by his elder brother. He closed his eyes. "Um... **Vote**... **Yuan**."

Erk had decided to start leaning against the side of one couch, next to where Roshea was seated. He said, "Majority is ten. You're now at..." he did a double check on those who had already voted, "eight votes on Ewan, and twelve people who haven't voted yet."

"Wait..." Edward did the same, but with much less certainty. "But...eight votes would mean eleven people haven't voted yet, not twelve...I mean, my math sucks, but I can at least do basic addition and subtraction..."

He slowly shook his head. "No...twelve people haven't. And that's moreso just remembering and counting than addition and subtraction." (Yus, Erky and the sass :))

The brunet stared at him strangely for a few moments, then, realizing what he meant, looked back at the people, only slower, and pointed, first at Rickard, "You...", then Lilina, "you...", then Ross, "you...", then Pelleas, "you...", and finally Raigh, "...and you. One of you is a Doublevoter. And...if one of you two," he pointed back to Lilina and Ross, "another confirmed Townie."

"Would it really be a smart thing to do, though?" Amelia asked, cocking her head. "Having them reveal that, I mean. Doublevoters sway Town votes, and can be pretty important, especially when the ratio's more even. So telling the Mafia who they are can end up hurting the Town in the end."

"Oh, uh..." he laughed sheepishly, "r-right...G-Good point. Then forget I said anything."

"Let's see..." Roshea took a look behind him before standing from his seat and leaving the Sqaure. Over half of the group watched him with confusion before they realized what he was moving for: a large whiteboard hung on the wall in between the back desk and the door separating them from the rest of the school. He took a black marker from the desk and went over to the board, saying with a half-playful grin, "Hope you don't mind me using this for a bit, Professor."

Tomas blinked a few times. "...Who are you and what have you done with Roshea? He doesn't just causally say he's using other people's stuff and then use it without asking or anything." _I mean, unless it's that, but...it's been a while, and there's no trigger or anything. There's no way._

"You sure you're the one who's been Possessed?" Cain asked jokingly.

He gave a half-hearted glare that read, 'Don't even think about it.'

Back over at the board, Roshea hummed softly upon finishing his writing, moving aside for the rest to see. It read:

 **Ewan – Mafia?; Possessor?  
Radd – Town; Upgrader – DEAD  
Pelleas – Town; Investigative?/Doublevoter?  
Raigh – Town; Doublevoter?  
Franz – Town; JOAT  
Tomas – Town; Auto-Killer-Turned-Vanilla-Townie  
Roy – Town/Mafia; Roleblocker  
Marth – Town/Mafia/Neutral?; Unknown  
Rickard – Town; Doublevoter?  
Lilina – Unknown; Doublevoter?  
Ross – Town/Neutral; Doublevoter?  
Cain – Unknown; Unknown  
Abel – Unknown; Unknown  
Edward – Unknown; Unknown  
Leonardo – Unknown; Unknown  
Amelia – Unknown; Unknown  
Volug – Unknown; Unknown  
Lugh – Unknown; Unknown  
Sophia – Unknown; Unknown  
Roshea – Unknown; Unknown**

Franz spoke of it first. "That looks accurate enough. I'm guessing it's safe to assume that this is more generalized than of your own personal opinion?"

Roshea nodded. "But if you desire more of my thoughts, then..." He went back to the board and added a few things:

Farther to the right of Amelia and Sophia's names, he wrote, **Slight Town Lean**.  
To Roy's, he wrote, **Slight Mafia Lean? Maybe Only Recklessness.  
** To Marth's, he wrote, **Slight Mafia Lean as Consequence of Roy; More Null on Own; Bond Isn't Guaranteed to be Active.  
** To Pelleas', he wrote, **Closer Lean to Investigative, But Not Necessarily Cop; 'Found Out About' Doesn't Sound Like a Scan.  
** At the bottom of the list, he wrote, **Unknown if Doublevoter is Active or Passive Ability.  
** Finally, after pondering for a moment on whether or not he should, he smirked and crossed out the Unknowns next to his name, writing instead, **Town; Not Planning on Revealing Anytime Soon Though ;P.**

Most of the room blinked at the last part that he had written, while both Erk and Tomas shared an unusually grim look between them. The latter of the too shook his head and started, "Well, ignoring Roshea's little bit of sass there, the part about the Doublevoter's actually pretty important."

Lugh nodded in agreement. "If it's an active ability, then it can still be any of the possible people Edward mentioned. But if it's passive, then since Raigh, Pelleas, and Rickard all voted yesterday, and it still took the full eleven to reach majority, the Doublevoter has to be either Ross or Lilina."

"And therefore another confirmed Townie, also as he said," Leonardo added. "But also another person with a target on their back, as Amelia had implied. So really it would be better to leave it at that."

"Oh, um, right. Sorry."

"Regardless, for now, aside from what could still be recklessness on Roy's part..."

"Heeeeey..." Roy sulked in his seat.

"...and because of that the suspicion that could potentially be placed on Marth, Ewan is our best lead right now. And so **Vote Ewan**."

"Meaning one more vote. So!" Edward looked around at everyone, "Who wants to be the one condemning him to his fate?"

"Gladly." Tomas fully sat up in his seat. "Screw the Possessor. This is hopefully payback. **Vote** -" He all of a sudden put his hands to his head, eyes squeezed shut. "Auuuuu...oww. What the hell?"

"Um...The Possessed can't vote on their own," Pelleas said bluntly. "Their vote is under the mercy of the Possessor."

"Gods...do they really have to murder my brain to get their point across, though? I mean, really."

Roshea sighed. "If it will please you, Brother...then **Vote Ewan**. Majority."

Among practically the entire group's shocked expressions at another showing of Roshea not acting like Roshea, the elder Aurelian's brow creased in concern. "Yeah, you're seriously worrying me now. But...it's still a nice thought. Thanks."

He sighed again. "It...still bothers me a bit, because I always fear that things might go wrong and we truly end up losing someone. But I know that it is impossible for it to happen, the way the Barriers are set up. So I can do it with fewer potential regrets."

Erk made his way over to one of the doors leading further into the Mafia area. "Yes, there could potentially be some dangers to Soul Barriers, but thankfully the people working together for this one know exactly what they're doing. But beside that," he grabbed the doorknob and motioned for one to follow him, "Ewan, come with me."

Ewan's head hung as he let out a defeated breath and stood to follow the archsage. He muttered, "Couldn't have lasted longer than Ross and Franz, could I have...?"

"Aww, we don't get to see the death and destruction?" Roy whined.

Erk gave him something akin to a devilish grin. "Do you want to follow me?"

Almost immediately, the redhead quickly shook his head. "U-Um, no, I'm good."

"I thought so."

Soon after the door closed, Ross realized something and jumped up out of his seat. "Aw, wait a minute! I didn't even get to tell him the answer to the riddle!" He groaned loudly, leading the rest of the group to either roll their eyes, laugh, sigh, or scoff.

 **Ewan has been successfully lynched by the Town.**

 **Ewan**

 **Mage-in-training of Jehanna and pupil of Saleh. Tethys' younger brother. Hyperactive and boisterous. Tends to play pranks and make jokes that aren't always at the best time, though he always means well in the end. Reveres his teacher almost as one would a god. Prides himself in his magical talent, determined to learn all there is. Pranks Ross more often than anyone else. Is ever-grateful to his sister for caring and putting up with him for so long, even if he doesn't always show it. Loves giving math and science riddles.**

 **Alliance: Mafia**

 **Role: Possessor – Possesses players and steals their ability, vote, and almost all decisions other than speaking (sometimes). Cannot target one person in succession.**

 **End of Day 1! Living Players are:**

 **1\. Edward - Unknown Alliance - Unknown Role – 8/10**

 **2\. Tomas - Town – Auto-Killer – 4/10**

 **3\. Amelia - Unknown Alliance - ? Doctor – 8/10**

 **4\. Leonardo - Unknown Alliance – Coroner(?): Actions somewhat imply it... – 9/10**

 **5\. Marth – Possibly Still Neutral, But Most Likely Town/Mafia - ? Cop – 8/10**

 **6\. Pelleas – Town(?) - JOAT(?) (Wait, what? Two JOATs?! What madness is this?!) – 3/10**

 **7\. Lugh - Unknown Alliance - ? Doctor – 8/10**

 **8\. Sophia - Unknown Alliance - ? Cop – 8/10**

9\. Radd - Town – Upgrader - DEAD

 **10\. Franz – Town(?) – JOAT(?) – 4/10**

 **11\. Roshea - Unknown Alliance - Unknown Role – 9/10**

12\. Ewan - Mafia – Possessor - DEAD

 **13\. Raigh – Town(?) - Unknown Role – 6/10**

 **14\. Rickard – Implied Town By Radd – Unknown Role – 9/10**

 **15\. Cain - Unknown Alliance - Unknown Role – 9/10**

 **16\. Abel - Unknown Alliance - Unknown Role – 9/10**

 **17\. Volug - Unknown Alliance – Veteran – 10/10**

 **18\. Lilina – Town(?) – Doublevoter(?) – 7/10**

 **19\. Ross – Likely Anything Not Named Mafia - Unknown Role – 6/10**

 **20\. Roy – Town/Mafia – Roleblocker – 6/10**

 **(?) - Possibly implied, but not guaranteed.**

 **Ratio is 10:5:1:2**

 **Let the Night Phase Begin!**


	5. Day Two: Night Phase

Woo, chapter's soon after the last this time! Then again, it's only a short Night Phase...*sweatdrop*

Disclaimer: I don't own the FE cast or the Mafia Party Game. Sadly.

Let's-a go!

* * *

Day 2: Night Phase

"Damn...one down already."

"It's no different than last game. It was Xane then."

"Also remember what the outcome of that game was."

"Not to mention Possessors are more powerful and useful than Copiers."

"They're also extremely OP..."

"Is that a hint of disappointment I detect?"

"N-Nope! None at all."

"What are we doing, then?"

"Do you think Franz was bluffing about not protecting himself?"

"I wouldn't be surprised. That's how Franz is. He could be saying it just so we'll waste our kill on him."

"Why would he say he scanned Raigh as Town, then? He would have no reason to unless he actually scanned him."

"Could just be part of the bluff. And then he'll end up saying that he didn't actually scan him and just said it to pull a fast one on us."

"But why Raigh of all people?"

"I dunno...random choice? He could've called any of us Town, really. He's just taking big risks doing that."

"Franz isn't one for risks. At least regarding calling someone Town if he has no idea whether or not they actually are."

"What if he does know? We learned last game that he can be really observing and cunning when he wants to be. Maybe he guessed or found out or something of the like that Raigh's Town."

"Plus Raigh himself seemed kinda surprised that he said that. So he might not've actually scanned him."

"...Regardless, aiming for him is too risky. If he didn't actually protect himself today, he will likely do so tomorrow if he survives the night. We still have a Neutral roaming around, after all."

"So you're basically saying he'll be wide open within two days, as long as their Doc doesn't try to protect him after that."

"Correct. But there's something else concerning me, anyway."

"And what's that?"

"I think I might know. It's what Pelleas said, isn't it?"

"Huh?"

"Yes...he said that it wouldn't matter if Tomas hit a Town member or not because they could have...done something. It's easy to tell he was referring to a Reviver. And the only way he would know it..."

"...is if Radd knew it. Meaning..."

"...Rickard."

"Then we know exactly what we're doing...even if it's a little cruel taking them both down one right after the other."

"Well, it was kinda a bad move on Reglay's part giving them both power-playing roles in the first place. If Rickard weren't a Reviver, we probably wouldn't've gone after him. At least not as immediately as this."

"..."

"Are we really doing it?"

"...We are."

*Page Break*

"Ugh..." Rickard stood in front of the door to his room, one hand rubbing his face and the other on the doorknob. "Pereasu-san...why did you imply things...?" He sighed. "This could end terribly...huh?" He turned sharply at a faint sound behind him. He gulped. "...Oh no."

"Oh, yes."

He squeaked and backed up against the door, instinctively reaching behind him for the pair off daggers always strapped to his lower back. "C-Come on...do we really have to do it like this...?"

"Depends on how smoothly you allow this to go."

"I-I..." He let out a shaky sigh and took a few hesitant steps forward, closing his eyes and letting his hands drop to his sides. "Just...make it fast."

A hand covered his mouth from behind. He lightly grabbed the wrist and slowly looked up to see the face of the one who would end his game. His eyes widened in recognition at the face staring back down at him with an expression of regret.

They put a finger to their lips, hoping he understood the meaning. He seemed to, as he gave a slight nod and lowered his head again, eyes shutting. They sighed softly. "Forgive me," they whispered, unsheathing one of the boy's knives and using it to slit his throat. "I'll make it up to you when this game is over. I promise."

*Page Break*

"What are you thinking?"

"...I don't know yet. Who's the person most likely to be 'killed' tonight?"

"Hm...it could be between a few different people. They might be afraid Tomas can still be Upgraded and Auto-Kill one of them. Or they're worried about Pelleas' current investigative streak."

"Ugh...missing even one night could screw us over."

"..."

"What?"

"...I'm getting the feeling our Serial Killer is going to do something stupid."

*Page Break*

And guess what. They were right.

The Neutral slowly creaked open the door to a room, whispering, "This...was probably a terrible idea."

Their fears were confirmed with the sound of a guttural growl, followed by a loud bark as they were dragged down and into the room, the sounds of their screams dying down almost immediately.

A while afterwards, after it was certain the wolf (face it – we all know it's Volug) was curled up asleep in his bed, two people carefully and silently entered the room. They approached the body of the Neutral and, after sharing an 'I told you so' look, managed to successfully drag the body out of the room without alerting Volug of their presence.

"This works out nicely...Time to get to work..."

 **Night Phase: End.**


End file.
